


On The Edge

by BlueKansasQueen



Series: Bone Deep Series [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Depression, Drama, Family Feels, Female Reader, Fluff, Love, Marking, Public Sex, Sex, Sexy Feels, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, The ex is an asshole, Torture, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, reader perspective, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKansasQueen/pseuds/BlueKansasQueen
Summary: The story is alive once more! Only... what would happen if Stretch had never walked in on Reader and Edge that night in the guest room? Would things have changed? Would she have a different life? Based on the Bone Deep series, get ready for one kinky ride. ;P





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my darlings!  
> I have had a few requests in regards to my story (A Bone Deep Feeling) on what would happen if Stretch never walked in on them. People asked if the romance would blossom between Edge and Reader or if he was just using her the entire time.  
> Well, kiddos! This story will answer that! This story will follow Reader and Edge along their (romantic?) adventure together. It will be very similar to the original story as far as the people and Reader’s ex, however Edge is going to have much different reactions to what happens with Reader along the story.
> 
> The story begins from in the middle of Chapter 7 in A Bone Deep Feeling.
> 
> PLEASE drop a comment to let me know what you guys think. I hope you guys enjoy!

The door to his room was closed, but you could see the flickering light from the bottom of the door and hear rustling from within. You brought your hand up and knocked gently.

 

“GO AWAY!”

 

“It’s me…”

 

“THAT DOESN’T CHANGE THE FACT I WANT YOU TO GO AWAY, SLAVE.”

 

Your eyes rolled a bit, crossing your arms as you try to keep yourself from being frustrated.

 

“Edge, how many times to I have to tell you my name?”

 

“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I DON’T CARE?!”

 

“Edge, I saw you with the first aid kit.”

 

Silence. Gotcha.

 

“If you don’t let me in to help I’m just gonna open the door.”

 

You hear him sigh, knowing he wasn’t happy with getting his way.

 

“ENTER.”

 

You smirk, feeling that buzzed victory in you. Opening the door, you see him resting on the edge of the bed. His gaze is not to you, however. It was at the bandages that he sloppily wrapped around parts of his body. You slowly walked across, noticing the frustration he had was just building.

 

“Want me to wrap those?”

 

“KISS MY ASS.”

 

“Edge, you don’t have an ass.”

 

He looked at you and opened his mouth to retort, but ultimately closed it again and sat up straight. You came in front of him and knelt down. You noticed that there were scratches and chipped pieces all over his arms. You carefully unwrapped the bandages that he worked on so that you could wrap them properly. Starting with the left arm, most of the damage was on his radius and ulna. You slowly wrapped the arm in silence. Until you reached a particularly nasty chip. He winced in pain.

 

“BE CAREFUL! THAT HURT, YOU IDIOT!”

 

You ignore his mean comment and continue wrapping anyway. Once that arm was done you looked to his other. Most of the damage on this one was on his radius. You carefully start to wrap this one as well, making sure it was as painless as possible for the big, scary baby. But, you reached another nasty chip in his arm and this time he grabs your wrist hard. He pulls you up towards his face. You notice his left arm comes to his side and his face is winced in pain as he spoke.

 

“I SAID BE CAREFUL! DO YOU KNOW HOW CARELESS YOU A--” He stopped mid sentence, smelling the air around your face. He frowned and let you go.

 

“NO WONDER. YOU ARE DRUNK.”

 

“I-I’m not drunk. I am buzzed,” you said as so matter of fact as possible.

 

A faint hint of a smile showed, but was quickly dashed out.

 

“Oh, come on. You look so much better when you smile.”

 

You could see the crimson blush come across him very softly as you continued to wrap his arm. Once it was all finished, you sat up on your knees and brought out more bandages.

 

“Alright. Lift your shirt.”

 

He looked at you in absolute shock, crossing his arms carefully in front of him.

 

“W-WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I DO THAT?!”

 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you holding your side when you grabbed me.”

 

“I-I’M FINE..!”

 

You put your hands on your sides, starting to feel frustrated.

 

“Now, Edge. If you don’t let me finish helping you then I will force that shirt off of you.”

 

The look of complete horror and… almost wonder… comes across his face. He sits there, thinking over his options. He gives out a sigh of defeat yet again and lifts his shirt to the collar bone. There were light scratches mostly across his ribs from what you saw. The only one that you focused on was one rib on the left side. You leaned in closer and began to run your finger across to try and see how bad it really was. As soon as your finger dragged across his rib, he shivered. And you could hear a small groan escape past him.

 

“Did that hurt?”

 

“N-NO…”

 

You ran your finger over the rib once more to see if there were any other scratches, but there was none. He shivered again, his groan a little louder than before. No, not a groan. Did he whimper? Your face blushed a bright red, realizing what that might be doing to him. You focus on wrapping the bandage around his rib carefully. You deliberately avoid touching him now, not wanting him to make any more of those (sexy) noises. As you finished tying off the bandage you notice something within his ribs that catch your eye.

 

 “Edge, what is that glowing in your chest?”

 

You felt his hands come to your shoulders and pushes you back.

 

“YOU MUST BE AN IDIOT. YOU AND STRETCH TOGETHER AND YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT A SOUL LOOKS LI--”

 

He stops again, a look of realization comes to his face.

 

“HAVE YOU BEDDED WITH STRETCH? HAVE YOU HAD SEX?”

 

You face turned a bright red and felt so hot from embarrassment that you felt your head would come off your shoulders. You looked down, avoiding his eyes.

 

“No, stupid. Stretch is like a brother to me. Same as Blue.”

 

“HAVE YOU EVER DONE ANYTHING WITH ANYONE?”

 

“Only with my ex and that was because I thought he was the one.”

 

“WOW. THAT’S LAME. YOU’RE SO INEXPERIENCED.”

 

You felt something touch your cheek and drag across down to your chin. Slowly, your head is lifted up to look directly at him.

 

“WE CAN ALWAYS CHANGE THAT, YOU KNOW.”

 

Everything in you was burning hot as he had his face so close to yours. You wanted to pull away, but you just couldn’t.

 

“TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, A SOUL IS THE VERY CORE OF OUR EXISTENCE. WITHOUT IT, I WOULD BE NO BETTER THAN A PILE OF DUST.”

 

You looked at him with a little concern, raising yourself up a bit pulling your body just a little closer.

 

“H-How did you hurt yourself?”

 

“JUST GOT INTO A FIGHT. NOTHING TOO BAD.”

 

“You could have killed yourself…”

 

“IT’S BETTER KNOWING I HAD YOU AS MY LITTLE NURSE.”

 

You couldn’t take the tension anymore. All those pent up feelings you had since you left Aaron came rushing with a force, banging at the door and begging to be let out. Finally, he leaned down and kissed your lips. You felt all the air leave you once more. For skeletons they were the best kiss you ever had, dream or not. His kiss was soft and gentle, very much the opposite of what you expected. His fang lightly nipped at your bottom lip, making you part your lips. Once you did, his tongue decided to greet yours with a very great welcome. He pulled away slowly and you finally got back your breath. You felt hungry for more than just that little kiss. He left you with that little bit of tongue to make you want even more. Your grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and pulled him in for a hard kiss. He met yours with a force, his arms wrapping around you to pick you up and place you on his lap. One hand kept to pulling his shirt collar hard while the other slithered to the back of his head. His hands also moved, one coming to rest on your hip while the other grasped your hair hard. Even tugging it a little. His tongue danced with yours expertly as you let out a soft moan. Every nerve ending in your body was on fire. You wanted so much more as he glided his hand from your hip to under your shirt at your ribs. Your hand moved from grabbing his collar and went to rub at his ribs. You could hear small whimpers coming from him, pleading you for more.

 

“Edge…~”

 

His whimpers turned to growls as he leaned head down to the crease of your neck, his tongue gliding painfully slow across your vein. Another moan escaped you as your hands moved to his spine, slowly rubbing back and forth. He growls louder, feeling his fangs drag across your skin.

 

“YOU KNOW HOW DELICATE YOU HUMANS ARE? JUST ONE LITTLE NICK OF THE NECK AND YOU ARE NO MORE.”

 

His hands found their way to your breasts, his thumb slowly caressing over your firm nipples. You had to clamp your mouth shut to keep from making any more noises.

 

“BUT THAT’S EXCITING TO YOU, ISN’T IT? THAT SENSE OF RISK?”

 

You could feel his breathing hitch as you rubbed along his spine harder. His growls then let to moans. God, how you wanted him to just shut up and take you. But, you felt he enjoyed torturing you like this. Everything started to spin around you in the room, feeling you were in pure bliss. And then, just as suddenly as it started, it was over. He pulled away his hands and his head, looking a little conflicted with his own actions.

 

“I AM A GENTLEMAN STILL. YOU HAVE HAD A BIT TOO MUCH TO DRINK. I THINK IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU JUST LEAVE.”

 

“N-No, I wanna sta--”

 

He placed a phalange over your lips softly, his frown still plastered on his skull.

 

“HUMAN, I SAID NO. AND IF YOU VALUE YOUR LEGS I SUGGEST YOU GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM.”

 

You looked at him with wide eyes, feelings of rejection and a proud feeling of him using his morals swirled within you. You nodded, climbing off of his lap. He leaned forward to rest his arms on his legs as you started to pack everything back into the first aid kit. You stood once you were done, avoiding eye contact with him as you spoke sheepishly.

 

“Blue might still be in my room. He’s asleep.”

 

He let out a soft sigh, standing up and walking out of the room. He led you back up stairs, opening your bedroom door slowly. He popped his head in and looked back at you.

 

“HE STILL IN BED, BUT HE LOOKS TO BE IN A DEEP ENOUGH SLEEP TO NOT WAKE UP.”

 

You nodded, walking past Edge slowly. You went behind your bedroom door and turned to him.

 

“Edge… I’m so--”

 

He interrupted your words with a soft kiss on the forehead.

 

“SLEEP, SLAVE.”

 

He closed the door before you could say another word. The sounds of his receding steps echoed in your mind. You felt a small warmth emanate from your chest and stomach. _What in the world was I thinking? He’s such an asshole… and yet, he was so sweet just a moment ago…_ You tried to piece together exactly why you even went along with that in the first place. Laying in bed, the scent of his hot breath lingered. _Cherries…_ After tucking in Blue you finally lay down and relax more, drifting off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING!
> 
> This gets into some detailed smut here, so please keep that in mind when you read. I had to stop writing a couple of times and turn on the fan to cool off. <3
> 
> Enjoy, my dirty ones!

“What do you mean he’s moving in?”

 

Your heart seemed to jump to your throat as Stretch leaned back on the couch, slowly sipping his tea. His reaction was more calm than it usually would be. _Has he calmed down since yesterday?_ The embarrassment from the night before still clung to the back of your mind, making you feel almost ridiculous for what you were going to do.

 

“yeah. his brother is working at the lab about an hour away, so he made a pretty good offer for moving in.”

 

He sipped his tea so casually as you stood baffled. You had crossed your arms and sat next to him.

 

“You seem to be in a cheery mood compared to yesterday’s fight.”

 

“well, my book that i’ve been working on was a big success. so, i figured that it would be good to keep this happy mood by letting it go.”

 

You parted your lips, desperate to tell him about the night before. However, nothing came to. _He’s so happy…_ You decided that it was best he didn’t know for now.

 

“Well… what did his brother offer?”

 

“you have been so preoccupied with work and the housework that you haven’t had anytime to make the food. blue has been picking that up and… it’s not that great. he offered to make all the food in the house and even help with the house at times.”

 

“Oh, that would be wonderful. But… is he like his brother?”

 

He seemed to grip his mug a little firmly, trying to keep that same smile on his face.

 

“in a sense. he’s not aggressive like edge. that being said… i wouldn’t wear, do, or say anything provocative around him.”

 

You nodded softly, looking down at your knees. The beating of your heart against your chest was heavy, the breath seeming to refrain from returning to you. Edge… living here? There is no way that you would be able to survive.

 

“Do you think that you two would be able to get along well enough?”

 

Stretch had simply shrugged, laying his head back and closing his eyes. You couldn’t think of anything else to say without sounding suspicious, so you stood up and clapped your hands.

 

“Well, I need to go back to my room. I’ve got some paperwork that I need to take care of before work tonight.”

 

He waved you off and left to the stairs without another word. You had gripped your chest softly when you started to ascend the stairs, completely out of sight from Stretch. _Oh, my stars… living with him? I would die from embarrassment. How can I live with the fact that I was completely rejected by Edge? I don’t know ho--_ You felt hard pressure covering your mouth, restrained from letting out a yelp. It pulled you into the upstairs restroom, making your legs almost give from fear. Something black in front of you lifted you and sat you onto the bathroom counter. It wasn’t until the door was closed and locked that you realized it was Edge.

 

“What in the hell do you th--”

 

Your words were muffled by his teeth pressing against your lips firmly, making himself press right between your legs, the skirt you wore lifting up higher. His hands slithered around you, one gripping your waist while the other grasped your hair firmly. The echo of your hand against his cheekbone broke his kiss, making him pull away and stare at you in utter shock. But as quick as the shock came, he turned it to a menacing grin. Letting go of your waist, he grabbed your jaw firmly and pulled your face just a mere inch from his.

 

“SO, YOU LIKE TO PLAY ROUGH? IS THAT IT, LITTLE PET?”

 

Fighting the strongest urge to shudder from the nickname he gave, your words were soft and to the point so Stretch couldn’t hear.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

 

He chuckled softly, leaning down to lick your neck just as he did the night before. Fighting again to keep from whimpering this time, he spoke with a hot breath against you.

 

“PLAYING WITH MY NEW TOY.”

 

A sting pierced your chest, causing you to push him away from you. He let go of your jaw and smacked against the wall gently. That same grin was still on his face as he looked you up and down.

 

“FEISTY. I LIKE A GIRL WITH A LITTLE… FIRE.”

 

“I’m not some toy for you to use and toss.”

 

“OH, I DON’T PLAN ON TOSSING YOU JUST YET.”

 

His hand reached across and slowly rubbed along your knee. You wanted to move away, your mind screaming at you to leave while you can. Yet somehow you just couldn’t. The feeling he gave you when he touched like this… It was something your body had been craving for so long. The composure you were holding was starting to dissolve.

 

“WELL, I SHOULDN’T SAY THAT. I WOULD PROBABLY TOSS YOU ON YOUR BED. OR MINE. OR ON THE COUCH.”

 

His hand started to trail further up your thigh as he stepped forward, his fangs seeming to gleam in the lighting of the room. The blush that you were trying your best not to show finally made it’s appearance. He chuckled, deep and slowly. This drove that shiver up your spine by force, causing your to close your legs a little.

 

“OR EVEN OUT AT THAT FAIR. MAYBE IN A SECLUDED SPOT AT THE PARK. OR EVEN ON A BUS.”

 

You couldn’t help yourself, unknowingly biting your lip the more he told you the possibilities. This seemed to interest him, walking himself between your legs again and placing his hands along your inner thighs just under the skirt, his thumbs softly caressing just barely out of reach of your most intimate area.

 

“MY, DOES THE LITTLE PET LIKE THAT IDEA OF BEING EXPOSED IN PUBLIC? SHOWING THE WORLD HOW MUCH YOU LIKE MONSTER COCK?”

 

Such vulgar language… Aaron had never attempted anything like this before. The thoughts made you excited and nervous. Before you knew it, his thumb had started to brush you outside of the panties. You gasp, hands finding his shoulders as your legs parted on their own accord.

 

“THAT HUMAN AT THE FAIR THE OTHER DAY, YOUR EX BOYFRIEND… I REGRET NOT TAKING YOU TO THAT BOOTH, BENDING YOU OVER IN THAT TIGHT LITTLE DRESS OF YOURS, AND FUCKING YOU RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM.”

 

The pressure from his thumb caused the fabric to rub in just the right way, forcing a faint whimper to escape your throat. He leaned closer to you, his teeth brushing against your ear as he spoke in a sort of growl.

 

“BREEDING YOU.”

 

You had to let a hand get off his shoulder and cover your mouth so as not to moan too loudly. He pulled his head away and looked at you in pleasant surprise, causing him to rub faster.

 

“YOU DIRTY SLUT. YOU LIKE THAT IDEA OF BREEDING, DON’T YOU?”

 

No response, you could only cover your mouth as the pleasure you felt from the constant rubbing started to build more and more. Toes curling, head laying back. You wanted it. That sweet release. And you were right on the verge of tasting that sweet moment. A deep chuckle was heard again and then… nothing. Confused, you looked down to see he had pulled away his hand. In his hand was your phone. _When the hell did he manage that?_ He gave the phone back to you shortly after, giving you a wink.

 

“YOU HAVE TO GO FINISH THOSE PAPERS FOR WORK, DON’T YOU? WE CAN CONTINUE THIS LATER. I PROGRAMMED MY NUMBER INTO YOUR PHONE SO I CAN HAVE MORE FUN WITH MY NEW TOY.”

 

Too shocked from the sudden halt, he had opened the door and left the bathroom to go back to his room. You sat on the bathroom counter, staring at the doorframe in utter disbelief. _Again..? He left you hanging yet again?_ A small whimper escaped you as you came down from the counter, legs almost too weak to hold you up. Leaving the restroom, you gradually made it to your bedroom and sat in your desk chair. Panting hard, you laid back in the chair and replayed the moment over and over in your head. Your hand slowly reached down and slipped past your panties, rubbing at your intense heat. The need for that sweet release was too much. Your craving for it was wild. Doing your best to keep quiet, you rubbed along your slit slowly and a little firm as to imitate how he had. Just before you could really get into it your phone had chimed. You unlocked the screen to see a text.

 

 

 **MASTER:** DON’T YOU DARE CUM. THERE WILL BE SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES IF YOU DO.

 

 

The heat of the blush across your cheeks was intense as you reread the text. You were curious to know what he meant by consequences, but you knew you really didn’t want to know. Sighing audibly, your hand moved away from your private area and set the phone back on the desk. Staring blankly at your desk, you wondered if you should just call in sick and go find Edge again. However, you shook your head from those thoughts.

 

“What the fuck am I thinking? I need to work.”

 

Slowly pulling forward to the desk, you grab your pen and a few of the forms and begin your work.

 

* * *

 

Focusing on stocking the shelves was hell. Absolute hell. You tried everything to not make any noises or do anything out of the ordinary as your big focus was the throbbing. Thoughts repeating over and over of the last two days. Stars, how it killed you every time you bent down to pick up items. The blushing you couldn’t do anything about. You couldn’t help it. _If I knew I was going to be this distracted I would have called in…_

 

“Y/n?”

 

You almost let out a yelp, turning to the voice. It was Judith, holding up her hands and looking concerned.

 

“Are you okay? You don’t seem yourself, y/n…”

 

“Oh, no. It’s just… m-my stomach isn’t feeling very good right now…”

 

The lie almost hurt you. You hated lying in general, let alone to Judith. She gave a soft smile, putting her fuzzy hand on your shoulder and speaking softly.

 

“I’ll call in George and you can come work in the office with me. I know you still need the hours and George would love to get more.”

 

“Thank you, Judith.”

 

“It’s no problem at all.”

You walked to the office and sat at the desk in the opposite room of Judith’s office. This office was meant for solitary work. Judith would have taken this office, but she prefers the one she has since there are two desks in hers. She didn’t like to work alone most of the time. However, seeing that you are ‘sick’ she wanted to make sure that you had some time alone. You began to fire up the computer when you heard another chime from your phone. When you unlocked the screen, you saw it was a picture message. Your heart jumped to your throat as you saw who it was from. You had changed the name before you left to work so that no one would see it over your shoulder. You saw a text from him first.

 

 

  **MR.** **COMPLICATING:** IT SEEMS THE ASHTRAY AND BALL OF HYPERNESS WILL BE GONE FOR THE NIGHT. YOU BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF, PET.

 

 

When you scrolled down to see the picture, your eyes grew wide in shock. It was the guest bed and sprawled across were paddles, whips, chains, ropes, ball gags, vibrators, dildos, and so much more. The pace of your breathing quickened as you imagined all of these things that could happen. Then, another chime. Your breathing halted completely as you saw a picture of Edge, one hand grasping the front of his pants. A faint red glow seemed to emanate from under his hand too. Putting the phone a little closer, you could see the outline and it made you shake all over.

 

“That’s his dick. Oh, stars. It looks so big…”

 

Another chime. Your veins were boiling as you saw him placing his long, red tongue between his index and middle phalanges. He gave that devilish wink, knowing what this would be doing to you. You had to tell him to stop. You couldn’t keep yourself distracted like this.

 

 

 **Y/N:** Edge, please. I’m at work. I can’t keep seeing this.

 

 

You tried to lay your head back and catch your breath. Moments later, another chime.

 

 

 **MR. COMPLICATING** : WHAT? TOO DISTRACTING? ;)

 **Y/N:** Why are you even doing this? Last night you stopped us.

 **MR. COMPLICATING:** YOU WERE DRUNK AND I COULDN’T DO ANYTHING IF I DIDN’T HAVE YOUR FULL ATTENTION OR CONSENT. BESIDES, IT ALSO DULLS YOUR SENSES.

 **Y/N:** I can’t keep doing this with you. For one thing, I barely know you. Another is that I have my eyes set on someone else.

 

 

You hesitated before you finally sent that text, setting down your phone and logging into your employee domain. Judith had wanted you to work more on some of the inventory sheets before you left tonight. Just as you were getting into the work, another chime came.

 

 

 **MR. COMPLICATING:** I CAN ONLY ASSUME IT’S THE WALKING ASHTRAY YOU REFER TO. I WON’T LIE, ORIGINALLY THIS WAS ALL TO MAKE HIM JEALOUS. NOW, THINGS HAVE CHANGED. I AM NOT WANTING A RELATIONSHIP OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT. I HAVE NOT HAD ANY LUCK WITH SOMEONE RECENTLY ACCEPTING MY ADVANCES OR WOULD EVEN GIVE THE TIME OF DAY. AND WITH YOU BEING SO REPRESSED SEXUALLY… THIS WOULD BENEFIT BOTH OF US. I WOULD WANT THIS TO BE JUST ABOUT SEX, NOTHING MORE. AND IF YOU MANAGE TO FINALLY ENSNARE THE ASHTRAY, THEN WE CAN STOP. DO WE HAVE A DEAL?

 

 

You couldn’t take your eyes away from the screen. The whole world seemed to fall around you as you read the text over and over again. _Why am I considering this? If anyone found out about this...  I can’t…_ Thumbs hovered over the keyboard, mind desperate to type the response. Desperate to tell him that you were not going to do this. Yet, somehow… something inside you was holding back those thumbs. Something urging you to think about what you’re about to say. _Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad… I mean, Stretch really is more of a friend. Who knows? Maybe this would help give me that confident boost to finally step up and tell Stretch how I feel. Plus, this would definitely help with my urges…_

 

“What am I doing…?”

 

The clicking of the keys seemed to echo a thousand times louder in your head.

 

 

 **Y/N:** It’s a deal.

 

* * *

 

It was 11:47pm when you had finally come home. You had lost track of time working so much. The house was as silent as a tomb when you walked through the door. The feeling of your heart creeping back into your throat came at an all time high as you walked across the living room.

 

“Hello? Anyone home?”

 

As soon as you finished the question, the guest bedroom door swung open and Edge came stomping across. If looks could kill… He swept you off your feet and tossed you over his shoulder like a potato sack, carrying you away back to the guest room. You continued to stumble over your own words and stutter. He closed and locked the door behind him before tossing you onto the bed.

 

“Edge, wha--”

 

He interrupted you again by forcing his tongue to greet yours, not hesitating to place his hand over your throbbing sex. You couldn’t control the moan that escaped past your lips, twirling your tongue with his. That sweet taste of cherries invaded your mouth once more and your mind felt like a blank slate. You felt your worry and shyness wash away. Edge pulled away slowly, sitting up in front of you and chuckling softly. He gripped the collar of your shirt and spoke in yet another growl.

 

“SAFE WORD IS CLEMENTINES.”

 

**_RIP!_ **

He tore your shirt completely down the middle, exposing your white laced bra and torso completely to him. You felt your blood singing as he dragged his sharp phalanges across your skin, hard enough to not cut you yet leave marks. His hands made quick work of your pants, almost like a magic trick with how quickly they disappeared. Crossing your legs, you couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed like this. He changed it completely by grabbing your wrists and pinning them over your head with one hand, the other rubbing vigorously against your aching sex once more outside of the silk, white panties. You head shot back as your legs seemed to have a mind of their own, parting for him to have a better feel. He growled as you gasped, whimpers making their way in between breaths. You could feel that tension building again and very quickly. On the verge again, feeling everything around you melt away.

 

“E-Edge..! I’m gonna c-cu… aaaaahhh!~”

 

Before that tension could break, he pulled away. You were about to become upset, but he gave you a slap on the cheek before you could say anything. The sting was sudden and brought a tear to your eyes. He firmly grabbed your jaw and cheeks, leaning your head up as he growled viciously at you.

 

“YOU WILL NOT CUM UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, SLUT?!”

 

The sting turned to a slight throb on your cheek and… it felt good… You blushed all over as you nodded.

 

“Yes.”

 

He squeezed his hands harder on you, making you whimper softly.

 

“YES, SIR. SAY IT, YOU FILTHY PET.”

 

He placed his hand down at your sex once more, causing you to moan loudly as he barely grazed it.

 

“ONLY GOOD GIRLS GET TO CUM. IF YOU’RE A GOOD GIRL AND BEG ME, I MIGHT LET YOU CUM.”

 

You felt everything turn to liquid fire from inside you. Veins singing to the heavens a hallelujah chorus. _I can’t take it anymore…_

 

“Yes, S-Sir… May I p-please cum..? ~”

 

He frowned, giving your sex a firm slap. A high pitched yelp escaped you, causing you to try and curl up. He wouldn't allow it. He spread his legs and made you stay as he slapped again and again right over your clit.

 

"NO, NO. ONLY GOOD GIRLS THAT BEG CAN CUM."

 

You arched your back and almost screamed out.

 

"P-Please, Sir! Oh, please may I cum, Sir?! Oh, stars! Please, please, pretty please?!"

 

He smiled that devilish smile once more, leaning down and whispering softly in your ear with that deep voice. His hand went back to that vigorous pace as he spoke.

 

"YES, YOU MAY.”

 

He licked and gently bit along your neck as he continued to please you. Your eyes rolled back and everything felt even more intense than before. That tension built so fast and then, as you let out one long and continuous moan, it finally came. It was so intense and satisfying that your whole body shook. You wanted to close your legs, but his were positioned just right to where you couldn’t do it. This was nothing like Aaron could have ever given you and it was so much more intense. You felt dirty, but at the same time you wanted to feel dirty. You wanted to be used like this. You wanted every little bit of the pain and pleasure that you could get. No strings attached was sounding better and better by the second.

 

He finally stopped rubbing your sex, pulling his hand away and tsk at you while he shook his head.

 

“DIRTY GIRL. ONLY SLUTS GET THIS WET FROM JUST A HAND. I CAN’T IMAGINE HOW IT WILL BE WITH MY TONGUE. AND WITH THESE WONDERFUL THINGS I HAVE PLANNED FOR YOU.”

 

He sat up, releasing your hands and revealing the bright glowing from the front of his pants once more. His hands slowly came to his pants, pulling at the top and watching your aching expression.

 

“YOU WANT TO SEE IT, DON’T YOU? YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT A MONSTER COCK LOOKS LIKE?”

 

You couldn’t help yourself, nodding a little fast. He chuckled once more, pulling further down to the glow.

 

“WELL, YOU SEE. BY WHAT YOU HUMANS SAY, SKELETONS SHOULDN’T EVEN HAVE THIS. HOWEVER, WITH THE MAGIC WE POSSESS IT IS SAID TO BE BETTER THAN ANY HUMAN YOU WOULD EVER BE WITH.”

 

You almost reached across to rip those pants away to just take it for yourself. He gave another evil grin.

 

“DO YOU WANT IT? TELL MASTER HOW MUCH YOU WANT IT.”

 

“I-I… I want your c-cock, Sir… pretty please…”

 

He gave a hearty laugh this time, just as the glow of his member just barely peeked at the top of his pants. Then, he swiftly pulled them back up and crossed his arms.

 

“NO.”

 

………... _No?_

 

He leaned down and gripped your jaw softly, looking at the place where he struck you. His other hand came and hovered over your cheek, glowing a soft red.

 

“IT SEEMS I MAY HAVE HIT YOU A LITTLE TOO HARD...”

 

Familiar with the few instances of healing magic from Stretch and Blue, it did not surprise you as much as the cool sensation washed over your cheek. However, you looked at him, but couldn’t exactly tell the expression on his face. It was a mix of frustration, happiness, and… _Is he worried?_

 

“Why did you stop? I thought… I thought you would have wanted to...”

 

“I HAD MERELY WANTED TO GIVE YOU A TASTE OF WHAT YOU ARE GETTING INTO. IT WILL BECOME MUCH MORE INTENSE AND… DARE I SAY, VIOLENT. I WILL GIVE YOU TONIGHT TO THINK IT OVER TO BE SURE YOU ARE COMPLETELY READY FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS.”

 

He patted your cheek softly and stood, handing you your pants and tattered shirt. You took them hesitantly, putting on the pants. Speechless, you stood up and stared at him as he lead you to the door.

 

“I WANT TO HEAR A DECISION BY TOMORROW. IF YOU WISH TO NOT CONTINUE, I WILL NOT HOLD IT AGAINST YOU. HOWEVER, IT WON’T STOP ME FROM TRYING AGAIN. NOW, LEAVE ME.”

 

He seemed to push you out the door, promptly closing and locking it. You stood there, shirtless and utterly taken back. Moments after, you decided it was best to go to bed for now. It was difficult trying to make it up the stairs, much less walk. Once you had made it to your room, you tossed the shirt into the trash bin and covered it with some papers. Just in case Blue or Stretch decided to visit your room. Laying in bed, you stared at the ceiling, playing everything back and thinking hard about your decision. While it was intense, it was terrifying at the same time. Yet, somehow that only made the appeal of it more satisfying. The way he handled you so roughly and carelessly. The intensity of his dominance. Your hand came to your cheek, caressing the spot he had struck. You felt it would be best to make your decision as soon as possible, but it could wait until morning. Exhaustion came from nowhere, causing you to close your eyes and fall into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry my darlings!  
> I have a full time job instead of part times now and everything has just been a whirlwind of crazy!  
> Here is the new chapter you have been begging for!

Coming from the shower that following morning, you wrapped the towel around you and sat at your desk. Laying out some papers in hopes of getting some work done today. It was your weekend, but you knew there was too much to do. Your entire body had felt completely relaxed as the crinkling of the papers echoed in the room. You hadn’t felt this relieved in a very long time.

 

“hey, y/n. i made a list for groceries.”

 

You turned in your chair to see a brightly blushing Stretch, staring at you with a paper in his hands. Realizing that you were looking at him, his gaze lowered as he tried to find the words. After the night before, you were a little embarrassed by him seeing you in just the towel, but not enough to really do anything.

 

“i, um… i wrote down some of the basic stuff we need. if you need anything else, just add it in.”

 

He walked across and set the paper on the desk, slowing down as he stood straight. You could hear him inhaling around you, possibly able to smell the shampoo in your hair. Turning, he left the room rather quickly and shut the door. Biting your bottom lip softly, you stood and walked around slowly as you sniffed the list. It smelled like honey. Like him. Shaking your head to concentrate, you dropped the towel on the floor and went to the closet.

 

**CLICK.**

 

Snapping your head to the direction of the door, you saw the tall figure of Edge standing by the closed door. Arms crossed and giving you a crooked grin as he eyed your naked body up and down. You ran to your bed, covering yourself in the blanket as you spoke in a quiet voice.

 

“What are you doing here?! Stretch might come back!”

 

“THE ASHTRAY WON’T COME BACK. HE’S HOLED UP IN HIS ROOM WRITING AGAIN. ALMOST LOOKED LIKE HIS NASAL CAVITY WAS BLEEDING. NOW I CAN SEE WHY.”

 

The wink he gave you was icing on the cake, causing you to blush all over. He must have noticed, his hands coming down to the front of his pants.

 

“HAVE YOU CONSIDERED WHAT I OFFERED?”

 

“Yes… I, I uh…”

 

“I KNEW YOU WOULDN’T AGREE. IT’S SOMETHING THAT SOME HUMANS JUST CAN’T HAND-”

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

He stared at you, mouth almost gaping from shock. Your hands couldn’t stop fidgeting with the blanket as he stared, making you feel more uncomfortable. He finally broke the stare by coming across the room and sitting next to you.

 

“THERE ARE RULES TO THIS.”

 

“I understand. Can you tell me them later, though? I have to go to the store.”

 

He chuckled, reaching across and giving your cheek a little tap.

 

“ALRIGHT, LETS START GETTING READY FOR THE STORE.”

 

He stood up and walked to your closet, sifting through all of your clothing. It was your turn to stare at him as he grunted and groaned at some of your clothing options.

 

“THIS IS SUCH HORRIBLE TASTE. I CANNOT HAVE MY PET WALKING AROUND IN THESE SHABBY CLOTHES.”

 

He had finally stopped and smiled, pulling out an old dress you thought you threw away. It was a dress that was a little snug from waist up. So much so that you never had to worry about a bra with it. The skirt of it flowed freely to almost mid thigh. Well, before you hit that small growth spurt. Now it rested to just barely cover your ass. It was similar to your sailor dress that you wore to the fair, only this was pitch black with red stitching along the fabric.

 

“O-Oh, no. I’m not wearing that. That was supposed to be thrown ou-”

 

“YOU WILL WEAR IT.”

 

“No, I’m not. It’s too short.”

 

“EXACTLY.”

 

He tossed the dress to you so casually, keeping that damn grin on him. You opened your mouth to protest, but he had grabbed your jaw before you spoke.

 

“IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE SEEN WITH ME IN PUBLIC, YOU WILL DRESS APPROPRIATELY. IS THAT CLEAR, PET?”

 

You couldn’t take your eyes away from his eyelights, only seeming to respond with a nod. He let go of your jaw and patted your cheek again. This started to bring the heat back to life, causing you to shiver as you slowly dressed yourself. He grasped your arms softly, refraining you from continuing. He had you stand and come to be in front of him as he sat down. Letting go, he waved his hand for you to continue. You felt yourself blush even worse than before. No one has ever deliberately made you dress in that sort of fashion. When the dress came over your torso, you adjusted your breasts in the right way so you could breathe. Pulling it down, the dress did come down to just below your butt. Edge reached his hands across to your hips and turn you to your side to get a better view. He smiled brightly, reaching into his pockets.

 

“HOLD OUT YOUR HANDS.”

 

With a little hesitation, you held out your hands and waited. He placed something soft and light in your hands. Looking down, you could see a black laced ball resting in your palms.

 

“THE BANDS ARE ELASTIC, SO THEY WILL STAY UP.”

 

Your heart skipped a beat in your chest as you pulled the fabric. They were fishnet stockings. Holding them back out to him, you shook your head vigorously.

 

“No, no. Hell, no.”

 

The response was sudden, feeling yourself drop onto the bed on your back. Your hands instinctively came to the skirt and pulled it down as he climbed over you. He leaned down to your face and growl deeply. Legs quivering, you couldn’t move your eyes from his fangs.

 

“YOU ARE THE PET. I AM MASTER. PET WILL LISTEN, UNLESS PET WANTS TO BE PUNISHED. AND BELIEVE ME…”

 

His hand travelled from your waist to hips, causing goosebumps to appear on you all over. His tongue rolled out of his mouth, grazing your lips and leaving you breathless. Hand travelling further, exploring your curves. Almost seeming to memorize the touch. Before you could realize what was happening, his middle and ring phalanges were rubbing your bare slit. You had to bite your bottom lip hard to keep any noises from escaping.

 

“YOU DON’T WANT MY PUNISHMENTS. MY PUNISHMENTS CAN RANGE ON MY MOOD OR WHAT I THINK IS BEST. RIGHT NOW, YOUR BODY CAN’T SEEM TO STAND DENIAL.”

 

Pushing past the lips, he found your bare clit and began to gently caress it. You grabbed your pillow and covered your mouth to muffle the noises, still able to see his face. The thing that drove you crazy is the look he gave you. The look of wanting to eat you alive.

 

“SO, IF YOU KEEP THIS UP I WILL REFRAIN FROM LETTING YOU GET THE CHANCE TO FINISH. I CAN HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER THAN YOU.”

 

He chuckled deeply and that caused your back to arch, slamming your head back into the bed and closing your eyes. _D-Damn it…_ His touch was slow, but firm against you. Blood began to boil and your mind began to turn into another blank slate. Then, you opened your eyes to see that he was no longer looking at your face. You looked down and saw his head rested between your thighs. Heart racing and legs twitching, he started to press his fangs along your inner thigh to tease.

 

“I MIGHT JUST HAVE TO LEAVE A FEW BRUISES JUST TO SHOW WHAT A DIRTY GIRL YOU ARE.”

 

Your head rolled back again, unable to really handle the amount of pleasure that you were receiving. The hot, wet sensation of his tongue dragged across your inner thigh, stopping just at the crease of thigh meeting hip. Whimpers came and you couldn’t stop them. You wanted this so much that your body begged for it. He chuckled and you felt his tongue starting to work its magic. Swirling and playing with your entrance while his phalanges still rubbed at your clit. A hand left the pillow and held the back of his skull, causing his tongue to enter you by force. He didn’t seem to mind. In fact, this caused him to grab your thighs with both hands and tongue fuck you. For what he lacked in lips, his tongue definitely made up for it. Nothing had ever made you feel the way you did now. His muffled growls and the tight grip just sent you over the top. Your back arched and you let out a muffled scream and shook all over as you started to reach that sweet release once more. Everything felt like it had burst into flame, getting to the very edge of that release. Then, nothing. A deep chuckle broke through the blank of your mind and caused you to look down, whimpering into the pillow.

 

“NOW, ARE YOU GOING TO LISTEN? OR DO I HAVE TO KEEP YOU FROM GETTING WHAT YOU WANT?”

 

You shook your head violently, bucking your hips to try and get closer to his face.

 

“I’ll listen, just please…”

 

Without hesitation, he went back once more. Your eyes rolled back into your head and screamed once more, picking up right near that sweet release. Shaking and panting, you finally get it. Everything melted away, leaving only the two of you in this moment. He continued, the tips of his phalanges digging into your thighs. Everything was numb, but sensitive to the touch. His tongue began to pull away, dragging it slowly across your hot, wet sex. Moving away his head, he wiped his jaw and patted your thighs softly as he picked up the leggings that you had dropped without realizing.

 

Kissing your knees, he gently pulls up the leggings all the way up to mid thigh. Smirking softly, you lift your legs to allow him to place the fishnets. He stood before you once they were set and offered you a hand. Gingerly accepting his hand, he brought you quickly to your feet, legs weak from the moments before. His chuckle escaped him, moving your hair from your eyes.

 

“COME. LET’S GO.”

 

“W-Would you going be a good idea? Especially in this outfit?” you said, looking down shyly to your feet.

 

“I mean, in this outfit and you tagging along… I think they would put two and two together. I don’t mind wearing the outfit, but it would have to be here in one of our bedrooms. And if you started to follow me everywhere, then it would catch at least Blue’s eye.”

 

Peeking a glance at him, he seemed to be contemplating your words. There was something behind his look that you couldn’t quite make from it. After what seemed an eternity of contemplation, he let out a slow sigh.

 

“AS MUCH AS I HATE ADMITTING A HUMAN IS RIGHT… YOU ARE RIGHT.”

 

He patted the top of your head and softly kissed your forehead. With that, he left you alone in the room. You couldn’t take holding yourself up anymore. Sitting in the bed, your hand slowly came to your chest. The pounding of your heart wouldn’t stop, everything from head to toe felt as if it were a feather in a breeze. You smiled, still feeling the kiss on your forehead.

 

“Wait… what am I doing?”

 

You shook your head and tried to focus, undressing from the very naughty dress. Growing a little fond of the thigh highs, you decided you would wear them for now. Coming back to the closet you found one of your favorite simple dresses. It was a grey dress, tight waist up like the dress before it, and a loose skirt to it. This dress was at least to your knees, so you did not have to worry about accidentally flashing someone your fanny. As you finished getting dressed, a chime was heard from your phone. Immediately running over you were ready for a picture or something.

 

 

 **BLUEBERRY:** HEY Y/N! PAPS TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO THE STORE! CAN I COME WITH YOU?

 

 

A little disappointment came over, causing you to feel a little out of the happy mood you were in. As quick as it came, you made yourself think again.

 

“Stars, what’s wrong with me? I’m not _that_ desperate to see his junk…”

 

_Or am I?_

 

Shaking your head of your own internal conversation, you respond to Blue.

 

 

 **Y/N:** Of course! I’m gonna grab my bag and a couple water bottles. Wait in the living room for me.

 

 

* * *

 

EDGE PERSPECTIVE

 

Alright, she hasn’t seen me. This is good. I don’t want that human to go and do anything stupid. When she left the house in that little outfit of hers I knew that she was looking for a rise out of those male humans. _MAYBE SHE IS TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION, YOU THICK-HEADED IMBICILE!_

 

“Nyeh…”

 

Shaking my head from the sudden thought, I followed her down the aisles on the opposite side so she doesn’t see. I can still hear her from here. That little sugar crazed baby bones was walking around near her. She seemed to be more like a mother around that sniveling baby, even though he is a full grown skeleton. It makes me gag how he acts around her. Either way, she would never see him as anything romantic with how he acts.

 

“Oh, my. He is so adorable. Aren’t you?”

 

The large, almost obese looking woman seemed to approach them, trying to grab at little baby bones cheekbone. Not being able to see him well, I could still hear his tiny feet pitter patter over to Y/N. She picked him up and sent a chill down my spine with the daggers that she gave that woman. The way that woman looked at Y/N… I hated it. I would kill her for it. The way that Y/N was holding Blue and seeming protective made it look as if he were her child. The woman gave a look of disgust as she spoke. Any offspring between a monster and a human was very rare, almost unheard of. There are the few that if they truly loved one another and had merged souls, then they had a better chance of a child.

 

“I was just going to give him a little pinch for being so cute.”

 

“And it looks like he doesn’t want it.”

 

The cow looked taken back, as was I. The tone and command that she had in her voice… it was almost music to my ears. This human can definitely be intimidating when she needs to be. I like it.

 

The woman scoffed and walked away without another word. Y/N shared a few more words with Blue as she set him in the cart. I continued to follow and try to get as much information about her as I can.

 

“HEY, Y/N..?”

 

“Yes, Blue?”

 

“WHERE DO YOU GO EVERY COUPLE OF WEEKS? I MEAN, WHAT IS YOUR SECRET PLACE?”

 

Y/N seemed to have stopped the cart, standing in place and avoiding looking directly at him. _HER SECRET PLACE?_ The pain behind her eyes were all too clear.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it Blue. Besides, what’s the point of it being a secret place if it’s not secret?”

 

“BUT YOU’RE ALWAYS SO SAD WHEN YOU COME BACK… NOT EVEN MY PUZZLES MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER WHEN YOU COME BACK. Y/N… I’M SCARED…”

 

She started to push the cart again.

 

“Of what..?”

 

“LOSING YOU…”

 

Her eyes seemed to gleam, quickly bringing her hands to wipe away the tears that had formed. Seeing her like this… I had to pull away a moment, placing a hand over my sternum. _WHAT… WHAT IS THIS?_

 

“Tell you what, the next time I go I will take you and Stretch with me. Does that sound alright?”

 

His face went to sudden shock, taking her hand in his and he nodded his head. She started to lean down. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING..?_ She kissed the bridge of his nose softly. The blue blush across his cheeks came and he tried to hide behind his bandana.

 

“.......... I’m gonna kill him……….” I whispered to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, my pretties! Thank you for you patience and love! The story shall continue! And, down the road, I will have @mistresskitten with me once more to give some of her characters a role!
> 
> Please enjoy!

*EDGE PERSPECTIVE*

 

 

_HOW MUCH FOOD CAN THIS HUMAN CONSUME?_

 

Y/N and the walking ball of sugar rush were now walking home. They had gone to Grillby’s and she practically ran them out of any food they had. The store was a short trip. Basic meats, dairy products, creamers and some additional fruits and vegetables. The game store I was not a particular fan of. The puzzles were probably one of the better things that they had there.

 

I followed behind closely, observing as they begin to walk through the forest leading home. Y/N is perhaps one of the most interesting humans I have known. The way she treats the little baby bones… Watching her walk alongside him with that large, goofy smile...

 

_She reminds me of her… They even look so similar…_

 

_BZZ BZZ!_

 

Almost jumping from the sudden vibrations, I reach into my pocket to check my cellular device. I roll my eyelights to see it was Red.

 

 

 

 **RED:** ‘ey, bro. don’t wait up tonight.

 **ME:** FOR YOUR SAKE, IF YOU EVER INTERRUPT ME WHILE I AM BUSY I WILL NOT BE MERCIFUL.

 **RED:** s-sorry, boss… i’m gonna be going out tonight with a human. real looker. ;)

 

 

 

For a moment, I felt as if my bones went brittle. Gripping the cellular device a little hard, I give a swift reply.

 

 

 

 **ME:** I SWEAR IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER I WILL TURN YOU TO DUST.

 **RED:** oh, geez… i didn’t realize you even knew doc. sorry, bro. i had my sights on her first.

 

 

 

 _Doc?_ Leaning against the closest tree, I let out a soft sigh of relief. _It’s that human doctor he never shuts up about._ Another buzz caught my attention. A hot flush came across my face as everything froze around me.

 

 

 

 **RED:** i know you’re too preoccupied with y/n. ;)

 **ME:** IDIOT. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT.

 **RED:** if i can smell you all over her, i think they can too.

 

 

 

The sound of twigs echoed, causing my head to jerk up. Y/N and Blue were nowhere to be seen. They probably made it home by now. Figuring we were so close to the house, a leisurely walk was to be in order. It has been a while since we have left the underground, but I could still never have imagined the sky this way. Not as great as I thought. Although, they are so much more beautiful in a thunderstorm. Now, that was what brought me peace. It reminded me of those long nights we would stay up and talk. Those sweet, passionate nights.  My thoughts began to trail to one particular night. The night that almost split my soul in two… the first time. The rolling of thunder had just begun to set. She had me sitting with her across the couch, hands folded and completely trying to avoid any eye contact as she spoke sheepishly. Just audible enough to hear. The glare of the laptop screen she had drilled into my sight.

 

 

 

_“COLLEGE? WHAT DO YOU NEED THAT FOR?”_

_“I wanted to be a teacher before...before I met Aaron. He told me I was too stupid for college and to just give up.”_

_I had pulled her closer to me, not wanting to make her feel any more discomfort._

_“You’re plenty smart already, my sweet.” I said quietly, nuzzling her neck. “But if you need college, then I understand.”_

 

 

 

Y/N reminds me so much of my one that got awa--

 

**“You will not touch him!”**

 

The deep sound, almost the verge of a scream, sliced through my memories of before. Snapping back to reality, I burst to a sprint in the direction of the house. Thanking the stars I do not need to worry about a trivial thing as breath, every bone in my body yelled to run faster. I knew it was Y/N from the sound of the voice. As I approached closer, the figure of three creatures appeared. No, not creatures. Humans. One had approached to reach for Blue, but Y/N got in the way. Grabbing him by the wrist and feeding him his own teeth. A little pride came over me, watching her defend herself like that. It wasn’t until the man lunged after her. Something glimmered as he dropped over her, pinning her to the ground. A knife. Bones began to appear around me as she let out the most horrifying scream. Blue had tackled the man on Y/N off of her and began to hit him. Before I could throw my weapons, something had come from out of nowhere and hovered over the three men. I recognized them.

 

_Gaster Blasters?!_

 

I stopped for a moment, trying to think why would Red be out here if he was gone. Then, I could see who was behind it. The ashtray came, his eyelight glowing brightly as he spoke to Blue. Blue had released the unconscious man and ran to Y/N’s side. Blue covered Y/N’s eyes and he looked away as the blasters began to glow. I squint my eyes as the three humans were hit with full force. When the blasts were over, they disappeared and what was left of the men were three small craters on the ground. Stretch has immediately gone to Y/N’s side once it was over and examined her. She looked relieved and in unbearable pain, unsure of how she could make such a look. Everything around me fell away as I saw what was causing her pain. It was the knife in her shoulder. He picked her up in his arms and Blue held his leg, disappearing suddenly. It wouldn’t have surprised me since Red can do the same thing.

 

I broke into a sprint again, feeling every fiber of my being completely filled with rage as my legs carried me home.

 

_If I hadn’t been distracted! If I just kept following her like I was then she would never have gotten hurt! What kind of fucking idiot would be distracted like this?!_

 

Before I knew it, the house was right in front of me. Bursting through the kitchen door, I ran around the living room to see if she was here. Blue had ran out of the guest bathroom with a little tin case, practically flying up the stairs with his eyes brimming with tears. I followed, coming to the doorway of Stretch’s room. Her face was pale, almost a sickly shade of green as she was biting a wallet. When he pulled out the knife, it took everything in me not to turn the ashtray to ashes myself. Her shoulder began to pour out more blood than before, even with Blue holding a tourniquet.

 

“it cut your cephalic artery. i have to clamp it and then stitch it.”

 

“WHY AREN’T YOU HEALING HER?!”

 

Stretch turned with the most annoyed, very pissed off look. He quickly turned his attention back as he was pulling out a small clamp.

 

“my healing is not as great. it takes time. we need this done now.”

 

Before he went digging back in her shoulder and causing more pain, I swiftly made my way across the room and grabbed the back of his hoodie. Pulling him away, I sat where he was and placed my hand over her wound.

 

“YOU MAY NOT HEAL FASTER, BUT I CAN AND WITH LESS PAIN! GET OUT! I NEED TO CONCENTRATE ON HER HEALING!”

 

“hell, no! i’m not leaving you wi--”

 

Blue grabbed onto his hoodie sleeve, raising his voice as tears streaked his face.

 

“PAPY, JUST LISTEN TO HIM! I CAN’T SEE Y/N LIKE THIS!”

 

I could hear him breathe in, ready to argue. However, given the circumstances he really had no choice in the matter.

 

“i-i can take you guys to your room… that way i can actually be in here…”

 

I didn’t even acknowledge him when he spoke, putting my full attention on her. All I knew was his hand was on my shoulder and we ended up back in the room my brother and I occupied. His hand was gone and I felt his presence was gone. My healing began to work more effectively now that I wasn’t distracted and seeing her in such pain. Her face contorted for a moment, dropping the wallet from her mouth. Then, her body began to relax slowly. With this kind of injury and how much blood she already lost, it may take a few minutes. Her hands moved slowly to grip my arms. Her soft fingers ran along my radius, a gentle smirk beginning to etch across her face. My worry was more subsided when she smiled. What I did not expect was the soft moan that escaped her when she shifted her hips. I could feel my face begin to heat up as she let out another, only a little louder.

 

_I know my healing is good, but to have this effect…_

 

Softly shaking my head from the thoughts, I looked under my hand to see how far along it was. It was almost complete. The bleeding was done and it was mostly healed now. Those little noises she made must have had a boost in my, um… my magic…

 

_oh, you got a 'boost' alright._

 

The image of Red saying that and giving my a sinister wink was enough to get rid of the heat from my face. I looked back at the delicate face of this human and felt in my chest the same feeling as before in the store. The free hand came and softly caressed her cheek.

 

“What has gotten into me…?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

*Reader Perspective*

 

 

Darkness. You were surrounded by nothing but darkness.

 

“Hello?”

 

Your voice echoed in the dark with no response given. Panic started to seep in as you tried walking. It didn’t even seem like you were moving. You wanted to curl up in a ball and just cry.

 

Suddenly, you turn behind you and a bright light flashed. You had to cover your eyes briefly to help them adjust. Once you stared for a few seconds you felt your stomach drop. Is that… Am I dead..? Within the middle of the bright light, you saw two figures emerge. One was taller with broad shoulders. The other was around your height and seemed to be wearing a dress that came to her knees. You squint your eyes and began to see some features.

 

“M-Mom..? Dad..?”

 

Around those two large figures, two smaller ones came to view. They seemed to be running around the adults as they chased each other. Your heart began to swell and you dropped to your knees. It’s them… they’re here… Tears started to flood as you stand. The small figures stopped running and stood side by side with the tall ones. Their arms raised and started to wave at you. You broke into a sprint and went straight towards the light. It was getting closer and closer. You reached out your hand towards the light as you kept coming closer. Finally, just about 30 yards away from the light… it stopped coming closer. You were still running in a sprint, but it wasn’t coming.

 

“ **It’s not your time. We love you.”**

 

And with that, the light started to move away.

 

“N-No! No, come back! Don’t leave me again! Mommy! Da--”

 

 

“No!”

 

Your eyelids flung open, screaming out at the top of your lungs. The feeling of cold sweat coated your whole body while trying to catch your breath. Scanning the surroundings, you realized that you were home. However, something about this room didn’t seem right. It wasn’t until you noticed the cracked skull hovering over your face that you relaxed completely.

 

“HUMAN! ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU FEELING ANY PAIN?”

 

You shook your head softly, almost feeling as if you had just come from a swim. Everything from neck to stomach had tingled, almost if your arm had fallen asleep. However, it was very pleasant. You couldn’t remember how you ended up in his room or why you were even in his arms. Yet… you didn’t mind. It felt comforting.

 

“YOU KNOW, YOU ARE PROBABLY ONE OF THE BRAVEST HUMAN FEMALES I’VE MET. OR THE MOST STUPID.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Suddenly, everything started to come back. You tried to sit up, however both your discomfort in your shoulder and Edge were refusing to let you get up.

 

“Blue?! Where is Blue?! Is he okay?!”

 

Apparently, my questions had amused him a little as he chuckled softly to himself.

 

“YOU GET STABBED AND LOSE SO MUCH BLOOD… AND YET YOU ASK ABOUT BABY BONES?”

 

He stopped laughing once he saw the genuine worry in my expression.

 

“HE’S FINE. I THINK THEY’RE ALL ASLEEP. IT IS A LITTLE LATE AND THEY HAVEN’T SLEPT MUCH.”

 

“How long was I asleep?”

 

“ABOUT THREE DAYS. YOU LOST QUITE A BIT OF BLOOD BEFORE I HEALED YOU.”

 

“Three days?!”

 

“AS I SAID, YOU LOST A LOT OF BLOOD. BUT, I MANAGED TO HELP WITH MY HEALING ABILITY.”

 

“Is that why I feel all tingly?”

 

I couldn’t see his face well since he turned it to the side, but he couldn’t hide the blush across his cheekbones.

 

“Y-YES… APPARENTLY IT HAS A DIFFERENT EFFECT ON HUMANS…”

 

I could feel myself smile as I looked at him.

 

“So, you saved us?”

 

He sat up a little, feeling him pull you closer to him. Your head rested on his chest as he laid his head on the headboard.

 

“N-NO. THE ASHTRAY GOT TO YOU BEFORE I COULD.”

 

A hot flush came across your cheeks, averting your gaze from him. Your heart almost fluttered when you imagined how heroic he would have been... if you remembered.

 

“Stretch?”

 

“HE PROBABLY HEARD YOUR SCREAM WHEN YOU WERE INJURED.”

 

Feeling his arms tighten a little around you, your body began to almost dissolve. You hadn’t been held like this for what seemed to be an eternity. It seemed that your brain decided that you needed more rest. Your eyes had almost shut completely before you started to feel Edge shift.

 

“NOW THAT YOU ARE AWAKE, I WILL CARRY YOU TO YOUR ROOM.”

 

“W-Wait…”

 

You had gripped his arm softly, laying your head down on his lap.

 

“I-I had a really bad dream while I was asleep a-and…”

 

Your eyes began to rim with tears as you tried to find the right words.

 

“P-Please don’t leave me alone…”

 

He was hesitant, but you felt his hand gently caress your hair. He had never truly been giving you this tenderness before. It was very refreshing to the more harsh, almost sadistic side of him. With each caress, you felt yourself drift off again to slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you everyone for your patience and love! 
> 
> Will reader have a 'conflict of interest'? And does this mystery woman in Edge's past seem... familiar...? 
> 
> More shall be coming soon! Stick around!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, I HAVE RISEN!  
> I have not been able to do anything because of stress from the fire, finances, and work. I hit a writer's block, but with the help and motivation from my roomie... I AM BACK!!!  
> I hope you guys will enjoy the return!

Beads of hot sweat kissed your skin as you felt every part of your body exerted. Muscles pushed to their brink, giving everything you could provide. Blue’s weight pressed against your torso as his grunting broke the silence of his bedroom. You couldn’t remember exactly how you got yourself in this situation, but you couldn’t help enjoying yourself. He was having a blast.

 

“B-Blue… I don’t know if I can stretch like that…”

 

“COME ON, Y/N! YOU CAN DO IT! I’M ALMOST THERE..!”

 

With the slapping sound of Blue’s hand on the Twister mat, you knew that you had lost.

 

“I DID IT! BEAT THAT, Y/N!”

 

You couldn’t hold yourself up anymore. You decided to let yourself drop as Blue gave victory cheers. Chuckling softly, Blue stood on his feet and danced around cheering. It has been almost three days since the ‘incident’ in the woods. There wasn’t anything left of the men who had followed you both. You felt a tinge of guilt thinking about it, but they were dangerous. Stretch and Blue has pretty much had you under house arrest to watch for any changes. Edge had tried the other day to sneak you out for some excellent, greasy burgers. However, every step of the way, Stretch would be there to pump the brakes. You did appreciate Edge for at least trying. He did make up for it in... other ways. It would bring a blush to your face thinking of those late nights. Him sneaking into your room in the middle of the night, letting him take control of you in every bi--

 

“Y/N?”

 

Snapping yourself out of your pleasant daydream, Blue is standing in front of you and leaning close to your face to grab your attention.

 

“I SAID WANNA HAVE SOME TACOS?”

 

“Oh, no. Thanks, sweetheart.”

 

He smiled brightly, opening the door and running out to the stairs. Slowly getting up and stretching out your limbs, you never noticed Edge standing in the doorway.

 

“DO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO WERE DOING?”

 

His voice surprised you, pivoting on the heel and gazing at the tall skeleton. You couldn’t help but smirk, stick out your hip and cross your arms.

 

“Are you a jelly-skelly?”

 

“FIRST OFF. DON’T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN.”

 

He began to step into the room, giving you that damn smirk.

 

“SECOND. IT WOULD BE HUMILIATING IF YOU WERE TO ALLOW THAT BABY BONES TO CONQUER YOU.”

 

“What? You think he could do better?”

 

Giving a little wink to him must have been the cake topper. He grabbed you by your wrist and dragged you out of Blue’s room and down the hall. After tossing you on the bed, he closed your bedroom door and came barreling over. Gripping your jaw, he spoke quietly. The undertone of a growl showing through made you shiver.

 

“YOU WILL NEVER COMPARE ME TO THAT LITTLE CREATURE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

 

“Y-Yes, sir…”

 

“REMEMBER, I STILL HAVEN’T GIVEN MY DIRTY LITTLE SLUT MY COCK. EVEN TO TASTE.”

 

You couldn’t help yourself, a small whimper inching past your lips. Edge had kept from revealing himself this whole time to you, making you want it more and more each day. Edge seemed enthralled with giving you all of the pleasure, but having his fun along the way. You never really understood why he wouldn’t let you do anything to him, but the intensity of the pleasure he gave was too high to care. If he never complained, then it was okay.

 

“P-Please, sir… I wanna play…”

 

He never had that smirk leave as he patted your cheek softly.

 

“NOT TODAY. I AM PLAYING MESSENGER RIGHT NOW. HEARING THOSE NOISES FROM THE LITTLE BABY WAS UNNERVING.”

 

Smiling at him, you nodded and laid back entirely on the bed now. He sat next to you as he crossed his arms.

 

“THAT WOMAN FROM YOUR WORK, JUDITH. SHE WANTED TO INVITE YOU TO EAT DINNER.”

 

“Oh, wonderful!”

 

Edge laid something next to your head that made you feel a bit confused.

 

“When did you get my phone?”

 

“THAT’S NOT IMPORTANT. I DON’T THINK THE ASHTRAY WILL LET YOU LEAVE. FRANKLY, I DON’T WANT YOU TO EITHER. YOU’RE TOO WEAK TO HANDLE YOURSELF IF WE'RE NOT THERE.”

 

He began to trace small circles on your thigh, causing you to blush. Standing slowly, you walk to your closet to see what to wear.

 

“I know that Stretch has been very protective since... that day.”

 

Edge’ fists clenched on the blanket, trying his best to keep from looking at you. The loud sigh that came from him seemed to slice through the air like a sharpened knife. You decided to grab the little mint green, A-line dress that came to your knees. This dress had to be one that hugged you in all the right places for your body. Also grabbing your white pantyhose, you turn to see Edge is now standing right in front of you.

 

“WELL, GO TO GRILBY’S.”

 

“Is that where Judith wants to go?”

 

“NO. JUDITH WANTS TO TAKE YOU TO A PLACE CALLED… I BELIEVE IT IS CALLED ‘THE JOINT.'”

 

“Oh! The new burger place?”

 

“YES, BUT WE’RE GOING TO GRILLBY’S.”

 

“Wait… We’re going?”

 

Edge crossed his arms, sticking his head up in a highbrow kind of way. It took a lot to keep yourself from chuckling at him.

 

“IT IS NECESSARY THAT I GO. I DO NOT KNOW THIS JUDITH WELL ENOUGH TO UNDERSTAND HER INTENTIONS.”

 

“.... she’s my boss….”

 

“AND JUST ABOUT A MONTH AGO, I WAS A TOTAL STRANGER TO YOU. AND LOOK WHAT WE ARE DOING.”

 

_Damn it… He was right._

 

The statement caught you off guard, and a soft blush crept on your cheeks. You turned your head to keep from looking at him when you spoke.

 

“That is different. I know Judith has no interest for two reasons. Human and I am her employee. She prefers monsters as her ‘romantic interest.'”

 

You went to bed and picked up your phone. Opening your messages, your fingers pitter-pattered on the screen.

 

 

**Y/N:** Hey, Judith! I would love to go to dinner. Would you mind if I bring one of the guys?  
**Boss Lady:** Not taking no for an answer? Just kidding, of course, he can come. :)

 

 

You look at Edge with a not-so-amused face and show him the response from Judith.

 

“Well, I guess I’m stuck with you. We’re going to The Joint.”

 

“NO, GRILLBY’S. THEY HAVE FOOD THAT IS DECENT ENOUGH.”

 

“Edge, no. We already decided.”

 

He puffed out an annoyed sigh, his hands gripping a little tightly. In an instant, his smirk came back, and he started to walk towards the door.

 

“I’M GOING TO STOP BY THE BANK TO SEE MY BALANCES. I SHALL RETURN.”

 

“Don’t you usually check on the compu--”

 

“I’LLBEBACK!”

 

He shut the door behind him and left you to stand in your confused state. After a few moments, you came to your senses and started to undress. This was going to be the first time that you and Edge had gone anywhere together since the fair. While looking at the giant stuffed animal, it still makes you smile every time you see him knock over those milk bottles. How he had won that big, fuzzy panda for you to shove it in Aaron’s face.  
Plus, this would also be the first time that Judith gets to see him too.

 

“He better leave a good impression,” you whispered.

 

After pulling on the pantyhose and finish adjusting the dress, you smile and leave out of the room. As you descended the stairs, Blue was darting across the living room and towards the door.

 

“Blue, where are you going?”

 

“OH, Y/N! ALPHYS AND UNDYNE INVITED ME TO DINNER AND DRINKS TONIGHT.”

 

“Alphys and Undyne? Oh, your coworkers?”

 

“YEAH!”

 

“Which one is which? I can’t seem to remember.”

 

Blue almost trips over his own feet trying to get his shoes on as he sputters.

 

“UNDYNE IS THE SHY, FISH MONSTER! ALPHYS IS THE OUTGOING, YELLOW ONE! I GOTTA GO!”

 

Opening the door, he waved goodbye with the most prominent smile and left. You keep forgetting the fact that Blue is in all rights an adult, but it doesn’t change the fact it still feels wrong to hear he drinks on occasion. Putting those feelings aside, you come down the stairs entirely and walk to the kitchen for a snack. Opening the fridge, you decide that grilled cheese might be something that sounds the most appetizing. You didn’t feel like showing everyone your conveyor belt stomach that night. Grabbing some slices of cheese and the loaf of bread, you set in on the counter and lean down under the cabinet for a pan. None were right at the front of the cabinet, so you had to kneel down and reach to the back.

 

_I guess I’ll have to do dishes when I get home…_

 

Once you grab the pan, you close the door to stand.

 

What you did not expect was the smiling face of an unfamiliar skeleton. His gold tooth gleamed as he began to speak in, what you had assumed, a Brooklyn accent.

 

“Well, heya swee--”

 

_**BONG!** _

 

The clang of the pan connecting to his face echoed in the house as you backed away as far as you could, holding up the pan to protect yourself. He groaned and moaned loudly from pain, holding onto the bridge of his nose bone. The skeleton stumbled back and leaned against the counter, slowly sliding to the floor.

 

“damn, doll. that hurts, ya know?”

 

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my home?!”

 

He let out a hard laugh, turning his head towards you as he no longer covers his face.

 

“ya mean we ain’t met? jeez, no wonder ya domed me with that pan.”

 

He waved a hand with a big smile, showing his sharp teeth with a golden tooth once more.

 

“i’m red. i’m the big bro to the giant murder bones.”

 

The pan dropped from your hands immediately, and you crawled quickly to him. He seemed a little taken back from the 180 in your approach towards him. You put your hands on his cheekbones and pulled his face closer to you. He seemed to blush a soft red across his cheeks, and you looked all over his face.

 

“h-hey, doll… take it easy, don’t rush…~”

 

“I am so very sorry. It doesn’t look like I left a mark so that Edge won’t kill me.”

 

You didn’t know how else to apologize to him really, so you bowed to try and show how bad you feel from hitting him like Rapunzel seeing Eugene. He became flustered and waived his hands around, unsure of how to word it at the moment. He finally placed his hands on your shoulders as he was finding the words.

 

“n-no, i shouldn’t scare ya like that. i was a dumbass and didn’t try to introduce myself properly.”

 

Looking up at Red, a nervous chuckle escaped you when he helped you to your feet.

 

“besides, the boss would probably congratulate ya for clockin’ me.”

 

“Yeah… knowing him.”

 

Standing across from him the silence enveloped the both of you. You didn’t know what to say or do after all that happening. No longer having an appetite, you decided to start putting everything away. After putting the food away, you take the pan in hand again to put back on the shelf.

 

“sooooo, how long have you and boss been a thing?”

 

The clang of the pan rang loudly, the hot flash coming over as you whipped your head around.

 

“I-I, um… I have no idea what you’re talking about…”

 

“wow. you’re a terrible liar. plus, i can smell him all over ya.”

 

Instinctively, your hand comes up to your chest. _Smell?_ Red chuckles and taps his nose.

 

“monsters have a certain scent to them. and believe me, i know my boss’ scent. so, how long?”

 

“We, um… We’ve never… never had…”

 

You couldn’t bring yourself actually to say the words, so the only thing that you could think of was making a circle with your fingers, and one finger goes through the hole with the other hand. It was embarrassing, but you couldn’t bring yourself to say it. He let out a deep chuckle that sent a shiver up your spine. Not necessarily in a good way, but not in a horrible way either. Mostly due to the pent up 'frustration' Edge has been giving you for not actually ' _giving it_ ' to you.

 

“don’t worry 'bout it. sorry, i made the assumptions. monsters and humans can get the scent still just by being around a lot.”

 

He gave a devilish wink that made you look away. You couldn’t help yourself chuckle, feeling your cheeks become a little hotter.

 

“hey, red. late nights in the lab?”

 

You jump and turn to see Stretch standing in the doorway of the kitchen. His arms crossed and he did not look amused. Your hair clung to your cheeks as you tried the best way to hide the blush you had going. Red smiled a big toothy grin and walked towards Stretch.

 

“she’s a peach. lil’ rough girl, too. i would stick around a lil’ longer, but i got an appointment with a specific doc.”

 

“Oh gosh… are you sick?”

 

“nah, but i’m gonna be.”

 

Giving quick finger guns to the both of us, he then vanished before my eyes.

 

“Wait, he can do that whole Houdini disappearing act, too?”

 

“it’s complicated.”

 

He walked over slowly, stopping just a few inches from in front of you and leans against the counter. The look on his face was grave as he peered into your eyes.

 

“so, what is this about leaving?”

 

“H-How did you know?”

 

“you don’t usually get all dressed up. that is unless you have plans.”

 

“Well, Judith… she invited me to dinner at The Joint since she’s worried I haven’t been back to work in a week.”

 

“you’re in no condition to leave.”

 

The control left you as your eyes rolled from his words.

 

“Stretch, I have been moving just fine. There is barely a visible scar left from the wound.”

 

“y/n, i don’t think this is good for you. you went through a traumatic experience… and we don’t even know if those guys have friends.”

 

“It’s just Judith. She is pretty strong herself. And besides, Edge is going to be with us, too.”

 

His eye sockets seemed to widen when I finished talking. He looked even to tense up.

 

“Why? Why is that brute gonna be there?”

 

Now feeling hurt, the attitude that you gave was a little surprising. Even to you.

 

“That brute has done nothing but be pleasant. On several occasions, he has tried to keep me from feeling like a caged fucking animal. He has even been bringing me fast food, so I feel that I can have something from the outside world! That brute has been healing me and taking care of me! Edge may be crass, but at least he thinks of me as something a little strong and not some fragile glass!”

 

Stretch had taken a step back, aghast at your words. He crossed his arms and looked to toss around some thought in his head.

 

_D_ _id it get to him?_

 

A pang of guilt hit your gut. You didn’t want to talk to him that way, but it was the only way he would understand that he was too controlling. After what seemed to be an eternity of awkward silence between the two of you, he let out a big sigh and placed his hands in his hoodie pocket.

 

“Alright, let’s go.”

 

“.......What?.....”

 

“i’m going with you. everyone is gone from the house except me. besides, i heard that place is pretty good.”

 

“So… we’re just gonna ignore the fact that you had me pretty much trapped in this house for a week..?”

 

“would you rather stay home?”

 

“Hell no!”

 

You grab him by the arm and start to book it towards the front door. A chuckle escaped him as the door slammed behind you both, practically running to the driveway. The sight of the gleaming, black Honda Accord parked made you stop in your tracks. Looking back at Stretch, he had a gaping smile on his face as you put the pieces together. You turned back towards the car and walked closer, giving a loud wolf whistle.

 

"Damn, Stretch. She's a beauty. You got yourself a new car?"

 

"oh, this? this car isn't for me."

 

Turning to him again, you gave an odd look as he was holding out the key to you. Your hands quickly clasped your mouth, feeling as if your knees would give out from under you. He reached out towards you to keep you on your feet.

 

"H-How much was it?"

 

"you're not paying me back."

 

"Stretch, please..."

 

Stretch pulled you away to look into his eyelights. The smile was soft this time as his boney hand caressed your cheek.

 

"y/n, no. you kept blue from losing himself and risked your life just for him. this isn’t nearly enough to be able to show my gratitude."

 

The creeping blush came to you and forced you to avert your gaze with his.

 

"Will you give me a ride there? I haven't driven a car in a while."

 

You knew he enjoyed when you would get bashful when you couldn't do anything. He nodded and walked you to the passenger door side. Opening the door, you felt as if he was some valet. Once you were in the car, he quickly came around and started the car. Once you pulled out the driveway, it became a silent drive towards town. Tapping your fingers on the door and looking at the trees whizzing by, you heard shifting. You turned to see Stretch still sitting in place, almost as still as stone.

 

"so, grillby's?"

 

The screech of the brakes made your ears ring, pulling to a very sudden stop along the side of the road. A smaller skeleton flew forward between the passenger and driver seats, hearing a loud smack against the dashboard in front of us. Looking past the fuzzy rim of the hood, you could see under that black jacket was a frustrated Red.

 

"what the hell?! why are you here?!"

 

"jeez, thanks for tha' heads up."

 

Sitting back in the backseats, he gave a big toothy grin again.

 

"Aren't you meeting up with that doctor?"

 

"yeah, we're heading to 'the joint.' if you want to tag along, i can drop you off at grillby's before we get there."

 

"oh yeah, we're goin' to grillby's," he chuckled under his breath.

 

Stretch rolled his eyelights, starting up the car again and getting back onto the road. The silence was unbearable for everyone. You decided to change it up and start the radio. The HD Radio Uncensored was playing something you had not heard in a while.

 

"Oh, my stars! It's Rammstein!"

 

The German metal song that blasted through the killer stereo system was 'Mein Teil.' Your head automatically began banging with the intro of the guitars. Just before the vocals came, everything was silent. Turning your head, Stretch had reached over and turned off the radio. Thinking that he meant just to turn down the volume, you reached across to turn on the music again... only for him to reach across and turn it off. Back and forth, the both of you fought for control over the music.

 

"Stretch, what the hell?"

 

He shrugged at your question, shifting a little in his seat.

 

"Do you not like this song?"

 

"oh, he likes this song."

 

Stretch seemed to give him a dirty look in the rearview mirror as Red just laughed at the situation.

 

"i do like this song..."

 

"Oh, well... if you don't want to listen to the song then we don't have to."

 

Stretch gave a quick glance to you, breathing in deeply.

 

"do you want to listen to it?"

 

"Yeah. It kinda reminds me of when you sing... only in German..."

 

A soft blush seemed to creep across his cheekbones, his hand coming to the radio and turning it up high. You continued to listen to the song, banging your head and dancing along with the music. All the while, Stretch progressively seemed more and more uncomfortable. This discomfort only made Red laugh harder. You hoped near the end of the song that things wouldn't get any weirder. But what you didn't know was this was only the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! After a long hiatus, I have returned! Things have been a little crazy busy with work and family, but I am back to give you guys more! For the perspective of Red and voice of Aaron, I gave that to MsMK. Everyone else in the chapter was my own. <3
> 
> Song for this chapter.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj3Il9rKQO4

The sunset must be one of the more beautiful time of an entire day. The sky painted with broad brushes of pinks, orange, and yellows; sprinkles of clouds coating the air in heaping piles of fluffed wonder for everyone to gaze awe. The dim glow of the sun creeping closer and closer to the edge of the world, practically whispering the bittersweet farewells to the world. Just as the fading paints leave the sky and darkness cover the neverending canvas, the nightlife of the town begins to rise once more. Lights of neon and the energy efficient kinds start to fill the small brick buildings across the land. And within this ever-growing lighting was a new kind of light. If you stood close enough, the crackling of the fire ebbing through the air reminded you of those midnight bonfires. The smell seemed to invade your nostrils with a force as you observed the once impressive 'Joint' now set ablaze.

When you pulled close to the restaurant, Edge had been waiting for you near the parking space. Well, you and Red. When he had seen Stretch, his look was more... unsettled. He had walked you all toward the burning building with Judith waiting. Judith came to your side and looked back at the fire with concern. Stretch stood behind you with a bony hand on your shoulder, reassuring that things would be alright.

 

"What happened?!" you gasped, observing the roaring fires beginning to die with the water from the fire department.

 

"I heard that the fire started in the kitchen," Judith replied.

 

Considering the conversation that you had with Edge earlier, your head snapped to Edge's cold stare.

 

"YES. A FIRE THAT STARTED IN THE KITCHEN. BY ACCIDENT."

 

He looked to see if anyone in the group was looking at him, but could only look at your eyes burning through his skull. He couldn't hide his smirk from you, giving a quick wink.

 

"Did anyone get hurt?" you asked almost bitterly.

 

"NO. NO ONE WAS INJURED, THANKFULLY. I GUESS WHOEVER STARTED THE FIRE WAS CAREFUL"

 

Everyone turned to gaze at him in curiosity. His eyes widened momentarily as he quickly retorted.

 

"CAREFUL TO GET EVERYONE OUT."

 

He clasped his hands together and turned the other direction of the fire, that damn bitter-sweet smirk etching across his face again as he took his first couple of steps.

 

"I GUESS THAT LEAVES THE ONLY OTHER DECENT PLACE IN THIS MISERABLE TOWN."

 

"grillby's, boss?" Red guessed, a chuckle escaping soft enough that you almost didn't catch it.

 

"PRECISELY!"

 

Stretch stepped forward and spoke up, his voice firm and assertive.

 

"hey, this isn't just your choice. why don't you ask everyone else what they want?"

 

Edge stopped dead in his tracks, turning on heel to glare at Stretch. A familiar shiver went down your spine as you saw that ever so fascinating look of dominance. Inhaling a deep, slow breath, Edge gave him a very indignant tone.

 

"FINE," he responded. "Y/N. JUDITH. WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO GO?"

 

When Edge asked the question, he had explicitly looked at you. Pressure started to show through as you stared into his eye lights. You had hoped to see into the new restaurant, yet his gaze on you was not of intimidation or the (sexy) dominance that he has given you several times before. The look was... kind. His features were softer than they usually are and you could almost see the hint of a smile. Feeling yourself almost become flushed, perked up and smiling a bit.

 

"I think Grillby's would be okay. What about you, Judith?"

 

"I wouldn't mind. I do enjoy their fries."

 

You turned to observe that Stretch was a little frustrated with the change, deciding to go with Edge's. You softly gripped Stretch's hand to try and entice a smile. And it worked. His eye sockets widened and looked down at your hand clutching his softly, and he gave a soft squeeze before letting go and putting his hands in his pockets.

 

"alright. grillby's it is," Stretch decided, giving you a wink.

 

You could feel the anger beaming from Edge as he started to stomp away, Grillby's being only a short walk away. Red shortly followed Edge, staying just behind his heels with his hands rested behind his head. You followed behind them with Judith by your side, Judith trying to catch you up with some of the newest items that have come in the store. Stretch followed behind, the thin trail of cigarette smoke coming towards you.

It did not take very long before you reached Grillby's. This place used to be in the underground a while back before the monsters resurfaced. Now, it serves both humans and monsters equally. Here was mutual ground. It was a plus that if anyone tried to harass the monsters or humans interacting with monsters, the owner was made entirely of fire. No one wants to mess with a fire monster. Despite his ‘fiery’ disposition, Grillby was an all around great guy. He was there as an open ear when the 'incident' happened back in your hometown. Every once in a while, he would supply you with a plethora of french fries to fill up to your heart's content. This was especially helpful when you left Aaron. Tonight was unusually packed, the warm atmosphere crowded with faces new and old. Grillby seemed to be darting back and forth everywhere, only glancing over for a moment to see you all there at the entrance. He gave a smile and pointed to the booth by your left. It was empty and big enough to fit everyone there. A little sign rested on the table read 'Reserved.' He would typically have a booth reserved on select nights for people that he liked. You knew that he had to know Stretch and Blue longer than you, so of course he would have a place reserved. Sliding into the booth first was Edge, slowly sinking into the cushioned seat. Then, you slid up next to him, Edge giving a victorious smile as your knee brushed against him. Judith waved a hand to the booth and smiled brightly.

 

"Please. I prefer the end of a booth," Judith insisted.

 

Stretch began sliding over slowly towards you as Judith followed. He thanked Judith and looked over at Edge. You were too focused on the food on the menu to notice that Stretch gave Edge a wink, placing his arm around your shoulders like he usually would. Edge scoffed, tapping his fingers impatiently against the table. You couldn't decide what you wanted. You wanted to stuff yourself with food, but you wanted to try to get a few drinks.

 

“i’mma head to the bar. the doc should be here soon.”

 

“You’re meeting your doctor… at a bar..?” you asked skeptically.

 

“don’t judge me.”

 

He gave a big toothy grin and began to head over to the bar.

 

"WOOOOOHOOOOO!!! GET ON THE STAGE, UNDYNE! SING THAT SHIT!"

 

You heard the ever familiar voice boom through the crowd just enough to catch your attention. Looking up over to the bar, you saw a little skeleton. Not just any little skeleton. Your little Blue. From what you could see, his cheeks had a light blue flush across them as he stood on his stool trying to entice Undyne. She did not seem to want to go, twirling the bottom of her hair and she avoided looking at Blue as she shook her head. He hiccuped and patted her shoulder.

 

"IT'S OKAY! WE'LL GET IT NEXT TIME!"

 

You turned to tell Stretch about the very intoxicated Blue at the bar, but the look on his face showed that he already knew. Stretch doesn't usually try to interfere with Blue whenever he goes out. Blue rarely ever leaves the house if it wasn't for work because he is always working on a new puzzle. A smile began to perk as you watched Blue having his fun. You gazed around the room and noticed a familiar microphone and speaker system almost right in front of you. It was practically surprising you hadn't seen it yet. Holding onto Stretch's hoodie sleeve, your eyes lit up brightly.

 

"Oh, Stretch! It's karaoke night! You have to sing!"

 

"well, i don't know if i'm really in the mood to."

 

"Oh, come on! It'll be so much fun having all of us sing!"

 

"only if you beg me."

 

The scoff that Edge gave was very audible. You turned to see Edge's arms crossed. Gazing at him, you noticed something that you hadn't before. Edge was wearing his black Oxford button up shirt; his sleeves rolled up to his mid-forearm. You couldn't help but admire how he seemed to fill out that particular shirt; even though he was a skeleton.

 

Look at him... and those pants can fill him ou--

 

Your eyes shot back up, looking forward to the stage to keep from mentally undressing him any further. You could feel a hot flush of red come across your cheeks. Scooting towards Stretch your leg brushes against him. He can tell you're trying to get out, so he and Judith move away; letting you leave. When you stood, they sat back down, and all looked at you.

 

"I'm going to get drinks at the bar. Does anyone want anything?”

 

* * *

 

Red was thoroughly entertained by the train wreck in front of him.

 

Some dude was striking out. Hard. The girl was completely angled away from him while he drunkenly tried to goad her into turning around to talk with him. Her replies were curt and clipped, polite with bite.

 

He was about to start taking bets on how long it would take for the girl to throw her drink at him, until you slid into the seat between him and the debacle.

 

“what? couldn't stand to be away from me, dollface?” He snickered, raising his scotch to take a sip.

 

“Who could resist that adorable face?” You meant to give a wink, but it came out as more of a deranged blink, making him chuckle.

 

“true. i am pretty fuckin’ cute.” He agreed. “if you’re orderin’ for boss, you're gonna wanna get a rum and coke t’start. neat. he hates it when the ice hits’m in the teeth.”

 

“Rum and coke? I would never have guessed that.” You look at Grillby, who now seems to have a minute to stand around cleaning glasses.

 

“Rum and coke. Neat. An appletini for boss lady. And a Jack Ho--”

 

Your words were cut off by the already made glass of Jack Honey and Tea in front of you.

 

“That was fast.”

 

“He comes here… a lot.” Grillby said quietly, a hint of a smirk on his face.

 

“almost as much as me,” Red snorted.

 

“Nobody comes here as much as you,” Grillby chided in response, and Red just shrugged. Grillby wandered away to make the rum and coke, and Red turned to you, trying to see if the girl behind you had dumped her drink yet. Unfortunately, she didn’t appear to be there at all, though the guy was now glaring in his direction.

 

“damn. i missed ‘er leave.”

 

“Missed who leave?” She turned to now meet the man’s gaze with cold eyes.

 

Oh? What’s this? Red perked up as you turned away promptly, recognition obvious on your face. So you knew this dick? And he knew you, it seemed, because he meandered over to plop down on the other side of you.

 

“Go away, Aaron.”

 

Ah. The prodigal ex returns. Red remembered Edge saying something about Aaron after his initial visit here.

 

This oughta be good.

 

“Come on, it isn’t like you have any other prospects in here,” Aaron snorted. Red already hated his dumb voice. “Might as well go for a familiar ride, know what I mean?”

 

You start to gag, making you burst into a bit of laughter at his feeble attempt to ‘woo you’.

 

“No, Aaron. I was done with that ride a long time ago,” you retorted, turning to give him that same cold stare. “And it wasn’t that great of a ride to begin with.”

 

Red suppressed a snicker, snapping his fingers urgently. Grillby placed another drink in front of him without another word...along with a bowl of popcorn.

 

“Grillby, can I get some soda? I don’t think I’m really in the shitfaced mood right now.”

 

Grillby obliged, marking your regular soda with a little umbrella and following it up with Edge’s rum and coke. Red watched with amusement as Aaron fumbled to find a reason to keep you there.

 

“Hey, wait, now. You aren’t seriously still hanging out with all those skeletons, are you?”

 

Red’s smile turned into a grimace immediately. Shitty monsterphobe sonuva--

 

“Well, you know what? They’re better than _you_ are.” She hissed through her teeth; the frustration seems to bubble over. “And what about Evaline? Isn’t she gonna be pissed off that you’re trying to fuck your ex?”

 

“C’mon, babe, y’know she wasn’t enough woman for me,” the guy cooed, trying to be disarming. “Had to send her packin’. Nobody could ever do it like you.”

 

Red had to wonder if your tits squirted beer or something. Everyone wanted a piece of your ass or some shit, jeez.

 

“Fuck you. You left me to be with _her_. Did you think that I was not enough woman back then?” You take the umbrella from your drink and throws it at him, realizing that it had no effect, but regardless drawing the desired reaction.

 

“Fine! Go fuck your nasty skeleton harem, then!” He shouted after you as you turned to walk away with your drink tray. “It’s not like they even have dicks!”

 

“hey, i take offense to that,” Red snorted, but he was ignored.

 

You turned abruptly on her heel and shouted back, “You know what? I could totally fuck them! I can fuck all three of them with dicks that are bigger than yours!

 

“three?”

 

“Shut up, Red!” You said, barely looking away, addressing Aaron again. “They would fill me in places you couldn’t imagine since you have a needle dick!”

 

Red spit out his drink, laughter wracking his body as he caught the way Edge and Stretch both swiveled around at the noise, shock and embarrassment on both their faces like some weird mirror.

 

You stormed off with the drinks, depositing them on the table, and quickly drank half of your soda before stomping onstage. Oh, good, the show isn’t over yet.

 

* * *

 

The feedback on the microphone is shrill and pierces through everyone's conversations in the place. You couldn’t believe that he still tried. Aaron not only wanted to convince you to get back with him, but he tried to get you to fuck him. Unbelievable! You have survived without him for months now. Even before moving into the house with your friends. A fire was lit deep within you to rub it in his face that nothing he said would ever bring you back to him. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Judith’s smiling face observing which song you would perform. Whereas, Stretch and Edge sat with their drinks in hand in shock. The only other person that ever heard you sing (or willing to sing in front of) is Judith. Finishing off your drink with the coke tasting different than usual, you remove the microphone from the stand and clear your throat.

 

“Hey, everyone. This song goes out to an extraordinary kind of asshole tonight.”

 

“language,” Red shouted across the room, the sounds of repressed laughter mixed with his words.

 

Your retort of the middle finger to him caused his laughter to burst from Red again. Head feeling a little light and butterflies fluttering; you look at Aaron with the utmost distaste.

 

“This is for you.”

 

The chimes of the techno music started to flow from the speakers, the bass kicking in. You begin to feel the butterflies disperse once the music began.

 

  
**_Now I’m out here lookin’ like revenge._ **  
**_Feelin’ like a 10._ **  
**_The best I ever been._ **  
**_And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this, but it gets worse._**

 

Slowly unzipping the bottom half of your black jacket, you let it start to cascade down your arms in a seductive manner as the lyrics continued.

  
**_Now you’re out here lookin’ like regret._ **  
**_Ain’t too proud to beg, second chance you’ll never get._ **  
**_And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this, but it gets worse. ~_ **  
**_Now payback is a bad bitch and baby; I’m the_ _baddest._**  
_**You fuckin’ with a savage.** _  
**_Can’t have this, can’t have this._ **

 

Swaying your hips along, you notice Judith smiling so brightly and the boys leaning forward. Closing your eyes, you prepare for the hard part.

 

**_And it’d be nice for me to take it easy on ya, but_ _nah_ _._ **

 

 **_Baby, I’m sorry! (I'm not sorry!) Baby, I’m sorry!~ (I'm not sorry!)_ **  
**_Bein’ so bad got me feelin’ so good._ **  
**_Showing you up like I knew that I would.~_ **  
**_Baby, I'm sorry! (I'm not sorry!) Baby, I'm sorry!~ (I'm not sorry!)_ **  
**_Feelin' inspired 'cause the tables have turned._ **  
**_Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns.~_ **

 

 ** _Baby, fineness is the way to kill._**  
**_Tell me how it_** feel ** _, but it's such a bitter pill._**  
**_And yeah, I know you thought you had bigger, better things._**  
**_Bet right now this stings._**  
**_'Cause the grass is greener under me._**  
**_Bright as technicolor, I can tell that you can see._**  
**_And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this, but it gets worse. ~_**

 

 ** _Now payback is a bad bitch and baby; I’m the baddest._**  
**_You fuckin’ with a savage._**  
**_Can’t have this, can’t have this._**  
**_And it’d be nice for me to take it easy on ya, but_** nah ** _._**  
**_Baby, I’m sorry! (I'm not sorry!) Baby, I’m sorry!~ (I'm not sorry!)_**  
**_Bein’ so bad got me feelin’ so good._**  
**_Showing you up like I knew that I would.~_**  
**_Baby, I'm sorry! (I'm not sorry!) Baby, I'm sorry!~ (I'm not sorry!)_**  
**_Feelin' inspired 'cause the tables have turned._**  
**_Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns.~_**

 

Your hand comes up and open your eyes to look Aaron right into his. Hand flapping as if working a puppet, your hips pop to the beat.

 

 **_Talk that talk, baby. Better walk, better walk that walk, baby._ **  
**_If you talk, if you talk that talk, baby._ **  
**_Better walk, better walk that walk, baby._ **  
**_Talk that talk, baby. Better walk, better walk that walk, baby._ **  
**_If you talk, if you talk that talk, baby!_ **  
**_Better walk, better walk that walk, baby!_ **

 

With the final high note, you managed to hit it correctly as you pour your heart and frustration out to this song. Eyes closed again; you finished out the note and decided to not follow along with the final chorus. Smiling that devious little smile you get sometimes, you looked to Aaron once more. His face was a mixture of horror and shocked. You decided to give him one final gift. A little bird flipped up from the puppet hand. Everyone that had been watching turn in the direction you faced the bird. It was the bridal party on the other side of the building that burst out laughing and giving him their bird as well. The insanely drunk Blue just a couple stools away from him laughs and tosses paper straw covers at Aaron. Outraged, he stood up from the stool and rushed to the door. Red started clapping, causing the whole building to feel as if it shook with applause. The dropped feeling in your stomach came back, and you knew the adrenaline was gone. Judith ran up on stage and began hugging you tightly; squeals heard escaping her.

 

"Y/N, that was wonderful! I can't believe you did it!"

 

Still feeling lightheaded, Judith continued congratulating you on how well you sang the song. Looking over at the table again, Stretch gave a soft smile towards you as he continued clapping with everyone. Edge, on the other hand, had his jaw dropped open staring at you. He shook his head and stood from the booth, allowing you to take your spot once more. Stretch leaned to you and gave you a thumbs up.

 

"sounds better when you're not in the shower," he spoke, giving a wink to seal the blush on your cheeks.

 

"Y-You knew..?"

 

"how long have we been living together? did you think that i didn't know you sing like an angel?"

 

Your hands came up and hid away the giant smile that etched across your face. Hearing all these compliments... you didn't know how to handle them. It was something that you had never gotten used to since being with Aaron. Stretch gave a soft chuckle and sipped his drink, beginning to talk to Judith.

 

"AHEM."

 

Gazing at Edge, you could see a soft red come across his cheekbones as he tapped his finger on his glass. He wanted to say something, but couldn't exactly find the words he needed to say. It was kind of cute seeing how flustered he can get. As he still tried to find his words, Grillby came to our table to drop off refills and give you a thumbs up as well. You responded kindly as he went back to the bar.

 

"Y/N... I WANTED TO SAY THAT YOU WERE..." he stopped, looking at his glass still. You could tell that he was having such a hard time.

 

"Edge?"

 

He looked at you, the softest smile starting to form as he brings his drink closer to him.

 

"YOU WERE WON--" he spoke softly, before being cut off by the microphone feedback

 

"HEEEEEEY, GUYSSSS!~"

 

Looking at the stage, we all went wide-eyed at the drunken little Blue holding the microphone.

 

"IMMA SING A SONG TOO, BITCHES!~"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I now have my art blog up and running again on Tumblr. If you have any drawings that you would like to see, please come to my Tumblr to message me for it. Also, with my roommate's wedding and bills (plus my MacBook Pro is a dinosaur model), you guys can show your love and support by buying me a coffee or also coming to Patreon to get a bigger, better commission! The sketches I will be having, for now, will be traditional until I am able to get a new computer. Thank you, and enjoy this chapter!
> 
> https://brookes-art-corner.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/babyblueduck
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/brookesartcorner

The roaring applauds pierced through, gladly following as Y/N made her way off the stage with Judith. I had only met Judith maybe once or twice, but never fully sat down and chatted with her. Knocking back another Blueberry Whiskey Buck, my eye keeps coming back to the man across the bar. He has this attractive hipster lumberjack look to him. The plaid shirt he wore cuffed his biceps exceptionally well; his raven black hair, thick and with a slight curl barely caressing his shoulders, complimenting his olive skin in the bar light. What had caught my attention to him from the beginning was his bright green eyes. I would be saying that it was the whiskey making me think his eyes shined like emeralds. And his lips… full and looking soft.

 

_ I wonder just how soft his lips are against my blue d-- _

 

“oi. baby blue. you hear me?” Red’s voice stirred me from my reverie against my will. “jeez, you can really kick ‘em back. anyway. you in or what?”

 

_ “ _ I DUNNO, BIG RED. I DON'T THINK I'M GONNA DO THAT TONIGHT,” mumbling as I glance back once more at the beautiful man across the bar.

 

“what, don't wanna shake your goods for mister skinny jean lumberjack over there?”

 

Whipping my head around, my finger wags at Red.

 

“NOW, YOU LISTEN HERE. I WILL SHAKE MY GOODS TO WHOEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE! BUT, IT'S NOT GONNA BE ENOUGH.”

 

“how ‘bout three more shots and 20 bucks?” Red offered, signaling to Grillby behind him to get started on said shots.

 

I slammed back the shots as soon as they hit the bar, surprising Grillby and even myself.

 

“MAKE IT $50. MOMMA NEEDS A NEW SET OF ARMOR.”

 

* * *

 

Holy. Shit.

 

Our eyes had become the size of soup bowls when the happy, smashed little Blue came stumbling around on the stage. You didn’t know exactly how much that little skelly-bean drank, but you knew it must have been something strong. He swayed as he poked and prodded at the screen, finding a particular song that made his eyes brighten.

 

_ Are his eyes stars right now? Good lord… _

 

Grillby brought you more of your soda and the rum and coke for Edge, both of us knowing that this was gonna be a show. Edge’s face keeps wincing from the taste of his drink, making him observe the glass.

 

“What’s wrong?~”

 

“MY DRINK TASTES VERY… BLAND. IT TASTES JUST LIKE COKE.”

 

“Well, maaaaybe you should try some of mine. It’s probably the best Coke I ever had. I think the recipe changed.”

 

He glanced at you and his eyes grew wide, looking back at his drink and to yours.

 

“YOU LITTLE MINX. YOU’VE BEEN STEALING MY DRINK.”

 

“Nah mah fault they look the same.”

 

Lights dimmed. The stage luminates the little skeleton as he strikes a pose, back facing the crowd.

 

“THIS SONG GOES OUT TO A VERY SPECIAL MAN HERE TONIGHT. FOR YOU, MY EMERALD-EYED PRINCE.”

 

_ Prince..? Wait. _

 

The sudden ramp of techno-pop coming through the speakers makes the whole place have a different feel. Now, you feel very uncomfortable. You could only imagine what in the world he would be singing. His head cocks to the side, starting to sway his hips a little.

 

 

**“It’s Blueberry. You know, it’s not about romance. It’s about… what’s in your pants.”**

 

 

He turns and pops his hip to the side, giving a very provocative stance as he brings the microphone close.

 

 

**Screw hello. You had me at sex.**

**Don't need no intro. Let's skip to the bed.**

**From the head to your toes; legs up over your head.**

**From begs to moans. We're both seeing red.**

 

**Some believe in love at first sight, but this is just lust on the first night.**

**If it turns into more than that's alright,**

**But right now I don't want your kiss…**

 

 

He begins to start jumping on stage, pumping his fist to the beat of the music.

 

 

**I want your bite!**

**Wanna feel your teeth on my neck.**

**Wanna taste the salt of your sweat.**

**Gonna rock your body all night.**

**It's lust at first sight!**

**The way you're making me hot.**

**Don't stop, you're hitting the spot!**

**Gonna rock your body all night.**

**It's lust at first sight!**

 

 

Blue begins to descend the stairs of the stage, strutting as he sings along the song word for word.

 

 

**Lost control, but not get mislead.**

**Don't ask for my phone. Yeah we're just sex friends.**

**Who needs clothes when you're covered in men.**

**You never know the hand I will lend.**

 

 

Weaving through the crowd, he slowly walks closer to the bar as he pops his hips to the beat. Your eyes scan the bar, looking for anyone that it could be.

 

 

**Some believe in love at first sight, but this is just lust on the first night.**

**If it turns into more than that's alright,**

**But right now I don't want your kiss…**

 

**I want your bite!**

**Wanna feel your teeth on my neck.**

**Wanna taste the salt of your sweat.**

**Gonna rock your body all night.**

**It's lust at first sight!**

**The way you're making me hot.**

**Don't stop, you're hitting the spot!**

**Gonna rock your body all night.**

**It's lust at first sight!**

 

 

Blue finally stops in front of a man at the bar. A human. You gasp softly as you see Blue whip the man around to face him while he sat on the bar stool. The man’s surprised expression showed that he had no idea who Blue was or what in the seven shades of hell he was doing, but he stared at him in both wonder and pure shock; Blue beginning to spit fire with his words.

 

 

**It's just a one night stand. Maybe even just a five-minute jam.**

**Yeah, I'm sure you'll rate your gram, but your sex is all I'm interested in.**

**So please don't put me in your plans.**

**Just put me in your mouth. Yeah put me in your hands.**

**You're not the one for me. You're just the one for my pee pee.**

 

 

Blue’s body sways slowly, beginning to perform a slow and meticulous dance for the olive-skinned man. The man now laying back particularly far in his chair continues to stare at Blue. Blue leans forward and pulls the man’s collar, making him come closer as the tip of his boney finger runs along the man’s strong jaw.

 

 

**I want your bite.**

**Wanna feel your teeth on my neck.**

**Wanna taste the salt of your sweat.**

**Gonna rock your body all night.**

**It's lust at first sight!**

**The way you're making me hot.**

**Don't stop, you're hitting the spot.**

**Gonna rock your body all night.**

**It's lust at first sight.**

**Oh, oh baby just bite me...**

 

 

The man comes closer, whether it was Blue’s own doing or his own, only for Blue to push him back in the chair once more as he skips to the stage.

_ That drunk little tease! _

 

 

**I want your bite!**

**Wanna feel your teeth on my neck.**

**Wanna taste the salt of your sweat.**

**Gonna rock your body all night.**

**It's lust at first sight!**

**The way you're making me hot.**

**Don't stop, you're hitting the spot!**

**Gonna rock your body all night.**

**It's lust at first sight!**

**Wanna feel your teeth on my neck.**

**Wanna taste the salt of your sweat.**

**Gonna rock your body all night.**

**It's lust at first sight!**

**The way you're making me hot.**

**Don't stop, you're hitting the spot!**

**Gonna rock your body all night.**

**It's lust at first sight!**

 

 

With the final pose that Blue struck, the music ended and the little drunk skelly-bean stood there. The bachelorette party in the corner roared with applause. And one by one, the crowd starts clapping and cheering for Blue. The man at the bar, still slack-jawed in awe, simply stared at him on stage. Our reaction mirrored his. Everyone at the table sat there; wide-eyed and feeling very uncomfortable.

 

_ How long has Blue liked guys?! I mean, it’s nothing bad. I just never knew! He always thought girls in their lolita dresses were adorable and cute. Then again… Maybe he was genuinely complimenting their outfits… Fuck, for all I know he's bisexual! Pansexual? _

 

Blue strutted off the stage, leaving the microphone on the stand and eased his way into his seat. Red had his head on the bar and the way his shoulders wracked it was obvious that he was trying to breathe through his laughter. His hand slowly scooted across the bar to which Blue happily took a money bill. You couldn’t tell how much it was, but to get Blueberry to do something like this had to have been a good bribe.

 

Turning my head, you try to sneak a look over at Edge. He is stifling his laughter as hard as he possibly can. It was refreshing to see that crooked smile on him. When his gaze met yours, you immediately turn away and look at your drink on the table. Your cheeks become hot, feeling as if a fire was set ablaze.

 

_ Those damn eyes… every time he looks at me like that… _

 

Wanting to try and steer away from the flames on your cheeks you turn to face Stretch. The look of horror on his face made anyone who saw know that he has now seen some shit he never thought would happen. Slowly, he scooted to the edge of the bench, politely asking Judith to move. She obliged as they stood and he walked towards the wide-eyed man at the bar. The man that Blue seemingly violated went to the bachelorette party table with an entire tray of boozy drinks. Seeing Stretch scratching the back of his head, you wonder what could he possibly say to him.

 

* * *

 

_damn_ _it,_ _blue…_

 

I really didn’t want to do this. However, seeing as how baby brother was the one that got me in this mess I have to help him a little. Approaching the man at the party table, I was able to get a better look at him. A bit of a shadow going for his stubble. Strong jaw. And emerald eyes that pierce through you. I can see why Blue would have wanted this guy, but come on. It could have been a little more subtle if it wasn’t for that fucking Red. Not only do I have to deal with a drunken mess, but now Y/N is alone with  _ him _ . Placing his hand on the back of my skull, I timidly approached the man.

 

“hey, um… i am so sorry about my brother…”

 

The man blinked in surprise, only looking up from setting the tray down at the sound of my voice. “Sorry?”

 

“yeah, uh, my brother. it was...a lot, i’m sure. he’s really drunk.”

 

“You mean the one who was singing?” He asked, clearly surprised. “I thought that was a girl! Eh, no offense?”

 

“none taken, we’re all bones, s’hard to tell.”

 

“He’s a booooooooooyyyyyy!” One of the drunken girls at the table gasped, catching both of our attention. She was wearing a veil, so she must be the bride--she knocked back her drink with ease and then grabbed the guy’s arm. “Dude, duuuuuuude. You have  _ got _ to do something!”

 

Ignoring her, the man turned back to me as the entire table started shouting things. “Ignore them. Your brother, uh...was he just messing around?”

 

“yeah. ah, well, i mean no, he probably wasn’t, but he isn’t gonna get weird or anything. i’ll make sure he leaves you alone.”

 

“Leaves me  _ alone? _ ” The man chuckled, before snapping his fingers. All the ladies at the table were suddenly at attention, bright-eyed and excited. “Becca. Heels.”

 

One of the bridesmaids kicked off her shoes and handed them to him before I even had a chance to process, and he kicked off his boots to don them, making himself a good six inches taller.

 

I backpedaled several feet as he grabbed a sash from the chair and stalked up to the stage like murder in stilettos.

 

“Go get ‘im, Carter!” One of the girls whooped, followed by raucous cheering from the others.

 

_ what..? _


End file.
